Advice
by RenKain
Summary: After the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki; Hanataro thinks his life can finally return to normal after Rukia is safe and the Ryoka have returned to their own World. One week later he opens a door that he can never return from. Contains slight AU, one OC and Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Not sure how i hopped onto the 'torture Hanataro then make him feel better' bandwagon, but here we are.

Okay, I own nothing, all characters except Noriko Kuchiki belong to Tite Kubo blah blah blah...

An OC! Why? Hopefully she isn't as perfect and annoying as I was trying to make her not be, tell me if, at any point, she just needs to keep her mouth closed.

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Hanataro Yamada looked up at the eaves of the building beside him, hesitating for the first time since agreeing to meet with the strange woman he now knew to be Byakuya Kuchiki's biological sister. She still scared him a little. Even after she had saved his life, more than once, during the group rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, and the battles that followed that day, it hardly made him trust her any more.<p>

It had been more than a week since that terrible blood bath. The Ryoka had already left the Soul Society for the World of the Living, and Hanataro was finally getting his thoughts re-organized from the ordeal. Now this.

He had spent the day doing his mundane cleaning chores in the Fourth Squad medical rooms, refilling all supplies and straightening beds and shelves. It had felt almost normal, and for the first time since Rukia had been taken to the Repentant Tower, Hanataro was beginning to relax. That is, until his Captain stopped him in the hall and informed him that he had a meeting with Noriko Kuchiki, the newly-returned ex-member of the House of Kuchiki. Hanataro had nearly fainted.

What had he done to catch her attention? Was she, like her brother, going to challenge him for interfering with the scheduled execution? No, Hanataro mentally shook his head. Lady Noriko had been one of the first from the Soul Society to fight for Rukia's survival.

What, then? Maybe he had blundered while healing her injuries from the battles, and someone had told her it had been him and now she was about to scold him and demand disciplinary action, and-

_Stop_, Hanataro told himself firmly. _I'll just go see what she wants from me, and leave. That's all I need to do._

Hanataro took a deep breath and jumped, grabbing the edge of the eaves and pulling himself onto the rooftop. He had always envied the abilities of the stronger Soul Reapers, to be able to leap across buildings without any apparent effort. He wished desperately to be that skilled and strong.

It didn't take much longer to find Noriko Kuchiki. She was sitting on the far edge of the roof, back to him and legs dangling freely off the side. She was wearing a dark blue kimono under a white robe, and appeared to be watching the sun set behind the high wall of the Sereitei.

Hanataro approached slowly. "Uhm, Lady Noriko?" he hesitated, then took another tiny step toward her. He moved to the edge, watching her profile nervously for a sign to either come forward or stay where he was. With her long black hair swept to the side in the front, her face was almost impossible to read from this angle. One thing that was very clear to Hanataro, however, was exactly how much this woman resembled her brother. It made him acutely nervous.

Hanataro hesitated again where he stood. He could already feel the powerful spirit energy she had been suppressing for much of the rescue, now rolling from her soul in nearly palpable waves. All that time, she had spent so much energy to keep it hidden from the others, only to have released it in one devastating blast in her fight to save both Byakuya and Rukia. The strain had nearly killed her. Hanataro still didn't understand why; why did she leave all those years ago? Why abandon her entire family, wander for decades, and come back just in time to nearly commit suicide for the same family she had so willingly deserted? And how had she reconnected with her Bankai after she herself had severed the tie between her soul and zanpakuto? It made no sense at all.

All Hanataro could really do at this moment was wait.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Noriko turned slightly and raised her hand toward the timid Healer. "Come her Hanataro," she said quietly. "Sit by me awhile."

Hanataro wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting, but it definitely had not been an invitation to sit beside a Noble and watch the sun set. "Uhm…"

"It's alright," Noriko's voice was much more gentle than he remembered it being, and Hanataro found his feet moving on their own. He lowered himself to the rooftop a couple paces away from the intimidating woman and let his legs hang from the edge in an imitation of her own.

"I wanted to thank you in person," Noriko said quietly. She hadn't moved much from her original position. "What you did for my sister, it was very brave of you."

Hanataro looked down at his knees. "I don't mean to disagree with you Lady Noriko, but I'm afraid I wasn't much help, actually." He curled his fingers into the fabric of his hakama, the feeling of weakness returning at an alarming speed. "I wasn't able to help her. At all."

Noriko finally looked at him. "What would make you think that, Hanataro?"

"Ichigo and Lieutenant Abarai," Hanataro started morosely, "they're the ones who saved Rukia. And Ganju too, he fought so hard for someone he considered to be his enemy. The others risked their lives, they gave their all to do everything they could. But I wasn't able to make any difference," Hanataro felt, at that moment, he could sink through the roof and never resurface. "I didn't have the strength to protect her."

Noriko looked away, toward the deep slash of red and orange painting the horizon. "That is not what your Captain has told me. She said you risked your life to help the Ryoka reach the Repentant Tower, were caught when my brother and Ukitake arrived, broke out of your jail cell and saved several lives before the battle was over. I wouldn't call that 'nothing'."

Hanataro leaned forward. "But I wasn't even carrying my zanpakuto! I couldn't have even reached the Tower myself without help from the others."

"Such is life. There is no shame in teamwork, little Healer." Noriko moved her arm to the side, and Hanataro caught a glimpse of a red and silver hilt against the blue of her kimono. The legendary Kaji Hana; The Hell Flower.

Hanataro dropped his gaze immediately. How could he have forgotten who he was talking to? Why did he always have to spout so much nonsense, instead of just keeping his mouth shut?

Noriko seemed to know what he was thinking. "It's alright, you know," she smiled at him. "I am not my brother. There's no reason for you to be afraid of me." She sighed contentedly and leaned back, and Hanataro noticed for the first time that she was holding a small bottle of sake in her right hand.

His sense of duty immediately took control of his brain as Healer instinct kicked in. "Lady Noriko," he started, "I don't mean to assume I know more than you do, but you really shouldn't be drinking while your wounds are still mending." He gave her a once-over, checking for any visible bandages or signs she might be in pain. There were none.

Noriko laughed, and the sound was in startling contrast to her stern, sharp features. "Relax, Hanataro," she grinned. "I'm perfectly healthy, thanks to you. Not a scratch on me, I promise."

Hanataro's brow creased in confusion. He had in fact been the one in charge of Noriko when she was brought in to the Fourth Squad medical building, but he was certain she had been unconscious by then. So, how did she know..? Hanataro looked up to find Noriko watching him in amusement.

"You have a habit of turning your fingers flat," she explained, "so as not to cause any unnecessary pain by putting pressure on wounds, and to open clear paths for Kido."

"Yes," Hanataro nodded. "Its an old technique, but one that is still used by a good number of my squad." He tilted his head, not sure what point she was making.

" Most Healers do this," Noriko agreed, "however, your style is uniquely different, if only minutely. I know you also use the heel of your palm to balance your fingers, therefore making it easier to lift the limb of a patient who can no longer move themselves without straining your own arms. Am I right?"

Hanataro was dumbfounded. "Well, yeah but, how… How could you tell it was me?"

Noriko turned her eyes toward the sunset again, lifting the bottle to her lips as she did so. "I knew it was you who had treated me, Hanataro," she said quietly, "because your mother had the same habit."

Hanataro felt like he had just been struck by lightning. "My…mother?" That couldn't be possible, could it? He had never known his mother, and any reports in the records about his past claimed that he had wandered in from the Wastelands. If this woman was suggesting that he hadn't simply passed over from the Living World, it could only mean that he had been born in the Soul Society. Incidents like that weren't only rare, they were nearly impossible. Noriko must be mistaken, Hanataro thought numbly. It just…It wasn't…

"Her name was Izani," Noriko's clear, quiet voice broke through Hanataro's tumbling thoughts. "Not only was she one of the best Healers in the Soul Society at that time, she was also my best friend."

Hanataro stared at Noriko as she continued to explain, not able to do much else. The Kuchiki woman didn't seem to mind. And Hanataro was certain she was unaware of the nostalgic expression she wore as she spoke.

"Izani was a lot older than me," Noriko closed her eyes and smiled, "I gave her a fair share of teasing for that. She was already a Lieutenant when I joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and although I wasn't actually assigned to her Squad, took it upon herself to guide me through training. I didn't appreciate it at first, but we grew on each other over time." Noriko's eyes opened slowly. "She kept me on the right path; when my temper would show itself, Izani always knew what to say to calm me down. And when she left the Sereitei to help all of the souls in the Wastelands, I missed her greatly. So greatly, in fact that a few years later I disobeyed my brother and went looking for her." Noriko took a deep, audible breath. "It took nearly twenty years, but I did manage to find her. My greatest regret in this existence is that I was too late. I'm sorry, Hanataro."

Hanataro moved his gaze back to his knees. "I'm sure you did your best, and I'm grateful to you for telling me all of this, but," he frowned, biting his lower lip. "I just cant believe I'm the son of a Lieutenant. I mean, I'm only about as strong as a noodle, everyone says so."

"Izani was not a fighter," Noriko clarified. "She had a definite fighting ability, but could see no point in the endless battles surrounding the life of a Soul Reaper. She was purely devoted to her work as a Healer, and to a life of giving everything she had to protect what was precious to her. In the end, she taught me everything that truly matters. Without her I would never be as strong as I am now."

"But," Hanataro couldn't help himself, "you're a Fire Master. You were a Lieutenant before you left, and that was only because you refused the Captain's exam. Twice." He shook his head. "I cant ever imagine you as being weak, in any sense." In the last week, he had heard enough about the female Kuchiki to make his head spin, including the fact that everyone had seemed to think she was dead.

Noriko's smile turned sad. "Hanataro, have you been listening at all? Strength doesn't come from spiritual pressure, or a zanpakuto. Power and ability are what define a Soul Reaper, but strength, true strength, is directly connected with your own determination and desire." She took another drink from the bottle and handed it to Hanataro, who was too surprised to refuse.

"Determination and desire?" Hanataro repeated. "But Ichigo is so powerful because of his spiritual pressure," he protested. "He crossed here from the Living World and fought with Lieutenants and Captains. He reached Bankai in two days! He even beat Captain Kuchiki, so he has to be incredibly strong. What you're saying doesn't make any sense, Lady Noriko. How can strength not be connected with power?"

Noriko was quiet for a moment before answering. "Just Noriko is fine," she told him. "Do you know why Ichigo Kurosaki decided to become as strong as he did?"

Hanataro nodded. "Of course. It was to save Rukia, because he promised he would."

"Exactly," Noriko said. "Ichigo was born with the spiritual pressure he has now, but it was his desire to save Rukia that brought it to the fore, and his determination to not fail that made him push himself hard enough to reach Bankai in such a short amount of time. In much the same way, your mother became the top Healer in the Sereitei; because she decided she would stop at nothing to help those protecting the Soul Society."

"But," Hanataro started, "I'm not-"

"You are not a warrior," Noriko acknowledged, "nor should you ever be one. However, your calling is just as important as that which drives the Soul Reapers who wield their zanpakuto in battle." She looked at him, all trace of a smile gone now. "You are a Healer, Hanataro, and the Soul Society cannot survive without its Healers. Never doubt your ability. And if you are not going to drink that, give it back."

Hanataro lifted the sake bottle he had forgotten he was holding and gave it back to Noriko. He watched as she took another drink and set it down on the edge of the roof. Something was bothering him about Noriko's story. Something she had said about following his mother to the Wastelands. "Can I ask you something, Lady Noriko?"

"Just Noriko," she told him again, "and you can ask me anything."

"If my mother died while you were away, do you know how I ended up in the Soul Society?" He had always wondered how a child his age, and as weak as he was, had made it across the dangerous miles of barren desert. Especially since many areas of that place were said to be the hunting grounds of Hollows.

"Yes I do," Noriko nodded. "I brought you here."

"What?" Hanataro spluttered. "How? I mean, how did you find me?"

Noriko tilted her chin, studying the faint stars stretching across the darkening sky. "The last thing I promised Izani is that I would always help her if she needed me. I was too late to save her from that bastard Hollow, but I did manage to kill it before it devoured you as well. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought you to the one place I knew you would be relatively safe, and left you in the care of an old friend. I realize that didn't turn out as well as it should have, but," She turned back to him, and Hanataro could see an impossible vulnerability in her eyes. "Tell me I did the right thing."

He wasn't really sure what to say at first. No one had ever cared for an opinion from him, to the best of his knowledge. "Of course you did," Hanataro answered, realizing it was true even as he said it. "I'm glad I'm a Soul Reaper, and I'm glad I'm here. I don't have any regrets about how my life turned out. I just wish I could be stronger for my friends."

"I have a feeling there will be plenty of opportunity for that," Noriko's grin was firmly back in place. "I doubt that orange-haired boy will be able to stay out of trouble for very long. But don't worry," Noriko reached out and clapped Hanataro on the shoulder which, in his opinion, was a very un-ladylike thing to do, "you'll be alright." She stood up and stretched her arms.

Hanataro stood as well. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to see how well my pompous brother is recovering," Noriko said, "and then to get some rest. You should too."

Hanataro still had loads of questions, but he held his tongue and gave a respectful bow. "It was nice to talk to you Lady Noriko."

"I'm not going to get through to you very easily, am I?" Noriko sighed. "Alright. I'm sure I'll see you soon, Healer." She turned with a wave and stepped off the edge of the roof, leaving Hanataro alone with the growing shadows.

"Hopefully," he responded to no one. "And today wasn't so bad, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo, yeah sorry about that last one. Seemed a little boring. Let's liven things up a bit, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except one very angry Kuchiki who doesn't even need to be here anyway.

* * *

><p>Hanataro could hear Noriko Kuchiki's voice down the long hall of the Fourth Squad medical building even before he felt her spiritual pressure.<p>

"What in the name of Kami is the matter with you! Someone would think you had never had a check up before!" Pause. "Don't try to feed me that ridiculous nonsense, I was there! Just sit down and cooperate for _two seconds_!" Pause. "If you so much as try to call Senbonzakura on that nurse, I will burn you to a crisp!"

Hanataro froze half way down the hall between the Third Seat office and the examining rooms, now recognizing the other strong pressure emanating from the same area as Noriko's own rietsu. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He didn't seem to be able to take another step, even as Noriko continued to shout.

"Alright then, have it your way. And when you get a nasty, oozing infection in that wound, I hope your arm falls off!"

Was this the way two siblings who hadn't seen each other in fifty years supposed to act? Hanataro wondered to himself. Especially when they belonged to one of the four Noble Houses of the Soul Society.

"Crazy, isn't it?" a languid voice said from just behind Hanataro. "Her temper is actually pretty much non-existent, until Byakuya gets involved."

Hanataro spun around so fast he nearly over balanced. "Captain Kyoraku! Forgive me Sir, I didn't hear you coming!"

Shunsui Kyoraku gave a lop-sided grin from under his favorite straw hat. "There's nothing to worry about," he said. "I'm only here to look in on my friend, sorry to get in your way, Healer."

"_Kyoraku! You'd better get in here right now if you want to remain in your current condition!_" Another voice, vaguely familiar, hissed from the door closest to the two standing in the hallway.

"Ah, that's my cue," the Captain tipped his hat and walked quickly into the room, leaving Hanataro standing beside the room from which Noriko could still be heard shouting at Byakuya. Hanataro began to sneak as fast as he could past the door, tip-toeing as he went. He had almost reached safety when said door swung out into the hall with enough force to bend the metal hinges connecting it to the wall.

"That stupid, stubborn idiot," Noriko seethed. "He's going to get himself killed someday, and all because he's too proud to let anyone help him, the fool!" She turned to see Hanataro flattened against the wall, trying by sheer force of will to become invisible. "Hanataro?"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Hanataro squeaked. "I was just on my way to the Third Seat office to report my completed cleaning duties, I didn't mean to- Wait! What are you doing?"

Noriko had grabbed Hanataro by the elbow and was now forcibly dragging him into the examining room. "He wont listen to anyone else," she explained. "But maybe he wont be as intimidated by you."

Hanataro had no choice but to be dragged along behind the Fire Master. She was surprisingly strong. He watched with anticipation as they rounded the corner, seeing first Captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing next to the hospital bed, with his own Captain, Retsu Unohana beside him. Hanataro was surprised, he hadn't even felt his Captain's serene presence. He had to assume it had been covered until now by the Kuchiki siblings' own rising spiritual pressures.

Hanataro braced himself for the onslaught of power usually radiated by the intimidating Noble Captain, but it never came. He could still breath, even when standing so close to the irritated man. He immediately looked to Noriko for the answer and realized she was actually blocking her brother's spiritual pressure, stopping it from affecting everyone in that area of the medical building, including Hanataro himself.

However, no one could stop the cold glare Byakuya was currently giving the frightened Healer. Hanataro swallowed audibly.

"Stop that," Noriko scolded her brother. "You must be treated, by a Captain or a Seventh Seat, it hardly matters." She turned to Unohana. "Retsu, would it be alright for Hanataro and I to stay here with Byakuya, without interruption."

Captain Unohana looked from one to the other in turn, before nodding once. "Of course," she smiled gently. "Take your time." She swept out of the room, closing what was left of the door behind her.

Byakuya visibly relaxed. "I have no interest in any of this business," he informed them. "I have already been treated, and that is all I need."

"You still have poison in that wound" Noriko argued. "I don't understand why its so difficult for you to stay here long enough for it to be removed."

"Because it is unnecessary," he informed. "I am surely strong enough on my own to recover without any difficulty."

"Not likely," Noriko scowled. "No one is that strong, not even you Byakuya." She pushed Hanataro, who had been doing his best to hide behind her, toward the Captain with finality.

Hanataro looked from one to the other, the similarities in their poise and expressions still astonished him. They were nearly identical; the only differences being that Noriko was much smaller, and she was female. Although, he thought again, Captain Kuchiki did have a very feminine look to him, especially with that billowy green scarf, and thick black hair that always seemed to stay in place-

"Hanataro," Noriko said sharply. "Pay attention."

"I'm sorry," Hanataro apologized. He had been getting lost in his thoughts again, and had missed the rest of the argument between the Kuchikis. Turning his attention back to Byakuya, he was more than a little shocked to see the Captain in the middle of disrobing. "Huh?"

"I have agreed," Byakuya explained calmly, "to allow a brief treatment, from you alone." He removed the long white Captain's haori, and untied the sash of his shihakusho, letting it fall open. "You have five minutes, Healer," he warned. "If the poison is not gone in that time, I will dispatch you personally."

"Meep," said Hanataro.

Noriko had to try very hard not to roll her eyes. "Yes, yes," she growled. "Let's get this over with."

Realizing he didn't really have a say in the matter, Hanataro walked quickly to the supply cupboard and removed the many instruments he would need to extract poison from an older wound. He then blusteringly tried to point first to Byakuya, then to the edge of the bed, afraid he was going to be sliced into ribbons if he so much as said a word. Byakuya simply lifted one gracefully brow.

"Sit down," Noriko clarified.

Byakuya sat, and Hanataro went to work, trying to ignore the two angry people in the room with him.

Hanataro couldn't help but be surprised about how Byakuya looked without those full robes covering the top half of his body. He was much slimmer than the Healer had expected, not to mention extremely pale. The only noticeable marking was the dark red gash across his left shoulder. Hanataro focused his Kido around the wound and began to draw the poison from it. He hoped he could do it within the five minute time limit, otherwise…

"Have you spoken to Rukia?" Noriko said from the chair beside the bed. For a moment Hanataro thought she was directing the question at him, until he heard Byakuya answer, "No."

Noriko threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling in disgust. "Why not?"

"I have nothing to say to her," Byakuya sniffed.

"Like hell," the Fire Master leaned forward in her chair, ignoring the stern look she was receiving from her brother. "Byakuya, you've finally told her the truth. She knows about Hisana, and why you adopted her to begin with. Don't you think she might have more questions?"

"Why would she?"

"Tch," Noriko leaned back again, running one hand through her long black bangs. "You are the most stubborn man on the planet, do you know that?" She closed her eyes with a sigh. "There's no reason for you to ignore her anymore."

"She is still recovering," Byakuya said. "Her spirit energy has not yet returned. I see no reason to burden her with the past."

"You could at least pretend to like her," Noriko scowled. "She is our sister, after all."

"I am not having this discussion again, Noriko," Byakuya's tone was final. Noriko sat up and opened her mouth to start another barrage.

"Uhm, excuse me," Hanataro cut in timidly. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm finished now." He stood back and began to remove his long medical gloves. The process had taken a lot less time than he had expected.

Both Kuchikis looked at him in mild surprise, apparently having forgotten he was still there. Noriko spoke first. "It does look better. All of the venom is gone?"

"Yes," Hanataro confirmed. "It should heal in no time." He turned and scurried away, replacing the supplies as quickly as he could. He didn't want to stay in this room any longer than he absolutely had to.

Byakuya took a long look at his mended shoulder, nodded silently, and began to redress. Once he had wrapped his scarf back where it should be, he moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Noriko asked.

Byakuya didn't turn around. "I am a Captain, Noriko," he said. "I am very busy." He left the room without another word.

Hanataro chanced a look at Noriko. She was still sitting in the chair, chewing on her bottom lip and apparently lost in thought. Hanataro moved quietly around the room, trying not to disturb her. When he had finished his clean up, he headed for the hallway.

"Thank you, Hanataro."

Hanataro turned around. Noriko still wasn't looking at him. "It was nothing," he mumbled. "I'm glad I could help." He paused at the doorway. "I'll be going now, Lady Noriko." When she still didn't respond, he slipped out the door and practically ran toward the front entrance. After being in such a crowded room, he was in desperate need for some fresh air.

He could have just been imagining it, Hanataro thought as he crossed the lawns of the Fourth Squad medical building, but the expression on Noriko's face when he had left the room wasn't an angry one. For all that she had argued with, and shouted at, her older brother, she had looked incredibly relieved when Hanataro informed her the Captain would heal. So, she had been worried about him. That must have been the source of her irritation.

Hanataro couldn't ever imagine being worried about a man like Byakuya Kuchiki. Then again, he didn't really know much about that family, apart from their insane strength and unbreakable pride. Hanataro leaned against the nearest tree and took a deep breath. He raised one arm and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Even after everything that had happened recently, and all of his small accomplishments, he still felt so weak.

"Hanataro?"

Hanataro looked up to see Renji Abarai watching him closely, tattooed brow furrowed in an unrecognizable expression. "Lieutenant Abarai," Hanataro bowed quickly. "Good afternoon, sir."

"That kind of formality isn't really necessary, Hanataro," Renji answered shortly. "Have you seen Noriko anywhere? My Captain's disappeared again, and he said that if I had any questions about the reports on Aizen's defection and he wasn't around I should look for her."

Hanataro nodded tiredly. He had been feeling exhausted all week, and it had grown ten fold since he had left the medical building. "Yes, Lady Noriko is inside. Room 216."

Renji continued to look him over. "Hey, you feeling alright? 'Cause you don't look so good."

Hanataro forced a smile. "Of course, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Aright, if you say so," Renji gave him a wave and had just turned to leave when Hanataro's legs gave out from underneath him. "Hanataro! What's wrong?"

The last thing Hanataro really remembered was the expectation of the hard ground, and the reality of strong arms underneath him instead. Then nothing but empty darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is where we reach a more mature rating. Honestly, I don't know where half of these twisted little plots come from.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have way more dragons :)

* * *

><p>Noriko looked down at the sleeping Healer, laying on his back with the white hospital blanket pulled up to his shoulders. "What happened?"<p>

"I already told you, I don't know," Renji stood beside her with his arms folded. "I was just talking to him, and he passed out. I brought him here because he'd told me where you were seconds before, and it was the first place I thought of."

"Retsu says he's simply exhausted," Noriko continued in a void tone. "I doubt, however, that this fatigue is left over from healing so many after the rescue." She sat down in the chair she had occupied earlier. "If that were the case, he would have recovered by now." She stretched her long legs in front of her. "About that report, I'm sure Byakuya is back in his office by now. He left moments before you came tearing in here with Hanataro."

Renji frowned at her. "I didn't 'tear in here'," he said. "I was only running because I didn't know what was wrong with him, that's all."

Noriko looked like she was thinking about arguing, but shook her head and sighed instead. "In any case, I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets some rest. You can go now, Lieutenant."

She might as well be telling him to get lost, Renji thought sourly. "Fine." He left the room, heading back to his office.

Noriko waited until Renji was gone, then reached out and brushed a dark lock of hair from Hanantaro's forehead. What she had neglected to inform the redheaded Lieutenant was that Unohana's examination of Hanataro upon arrival had revealed a number of fading bruises, none of them caused by Renji himself.

"What are you hiding, little Healer?" she whispered. "What's going on?"

Renji had in fact gone back to the office after leaving the medical building, but due to his fidgety mood and lack of concentration, had been kicked out a few hours later by his irritated Captain. Since it was almost time to go home anyway, he walked the familiar trek to his own rooms in the Sixth Squad barracks. Half-way there he changed his mind and turned down a side street instead. He didn't know why, but he thought he had better check on that Hanataro kid, since no one else was likely to do it. Renji probably wouldn't have bothered with the Healer except for the fact that he knew Hanataro had been involved with Rukia's rescue.

The sun was just above the horizon as Renji made his way back to the medical building. Since he didn't actually know where the Healer lived, this seemed like the best place to start looking for him. After checking inside the room where he had left Hanataro with Noriko and finding it empty, Renji asked a passing squad member where the Healer had gone, and was told that Hanataro had been sent home only twenty minutes before Renji's arrival. Noriko had left earlier that afternoon on her own business.

Renji stood in the hallway for a moment, deciding what to do next, when he saw the Fourth Squad Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu walking toward him.

"Hey, Isane," Renji called to her. "I need to ask you something."

* * *

><p>Hanataro had just hung his medic pack on the peg beside the door to his room and sat down on the single rickety chair when someone knocked at his door. Still feeling drained, he got up to answer it and was thrown backward as a large figure strode in, closing the door and locking it. To Hanataro, that one sound spelled fear and helplessness.<p>

"I thought we could have a little more privacy this time," the large Soul Reaper leered at him. "Last time was a close call, don't you think?"

He must be referring to the other night, Hanataro thought back, when this sick bastard's torture had nearly been interrupted by the arrival of the Seventh Squad members designated to patrol that section of streets. Unfortunately for Hanataro, it hadn't been.

Hanataro scuttled further into the room just as the other Soul Reaper shot a Kido spell and hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

_What is this? _He thought, panicked. _I can't move. I can't even talk…_

"You like it?" the man asked, obviously very proud of himself. "I've been practicing. You make way too much noise when we play, you know." He advanced toward the helpless Healer and knelt down, one knee on either side of the small, frozen body. "This time," he growled. "I'm gonna leave a mark on you that will never come off."

Hanataro wanted to scream when the Soul Reaper, he didn't even know the freak's name, pulled a long thin blade from the folds of his shihakusho. He knew now, this time would be different. Usually the bastard was content with kicking, punching, or nearly drowning the physically weaker man. Apparently, that was no longer enough for him.

_He's going to kill me! _Hanataro realized with cold dread. _Kami, he's really going to kill me this time! _Hanataro couldn't move a muscle, couldn't call for help, couldn't do anything but watch as the other man lowered the knife to the exposed part of Hanataro's arm.

He felt a sharp, burning pain, first on his arm and then just below his clavicle. And then again below his ear. Now the pain was intensifying, the tip of the bladed dragging across Hanataro's pale skin, blocking everything else from his frightened mind. He barely felt it when the twisted Soul Reaper opened the front of his shihakusho completely, but he heard the sadistic giggling as cut after cut was carved into Hanataro's flesh. Beyond the pain, he felt the warm, sticky blood now covering his neck and chest. _Please, just kill me…_

Boom!

The knife was gone, and so was the man, before Hanataro even realized what was happening. Then large, warm hands were touching his face, and a voice he thought he knew was calling his name from a long way off. Suddenly the hands were beneath him and Hanataro lost consciousness for the second time that day as the floor spun away and he dropped into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Is he dead?"<p>

"No, he's breathing. See?"

"I meant that sick excuse for a person."

"I don't know… I didn't stop to check. All I could see was blood, so…"

"Should we go make sure? I'll give you a hand, if you like."

"Noriko, do not encourage him. Renji did the right thing by bringing Hanataro straight to me, instead of immediately seeking revenge." Unohana looked exhausted, sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed holding the unconscious Healer. She had just finished bandaging the last of Hanataro's wounds, and had performed several Kido spells to stop the bleeding.

Noriko's fists were clenched at her sides, and Renji could tell she was on the verge of bursting into flames right there in the medical room.

"He will be just fine, Noriko," Unohana soothed. She stood from the chair. "I am leaving now. I'll need to fill out a report for this incident, and I'll need you to sign it when I am finished, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Yes, Captain," Renji responded automatically. He was still trying to wrap his head around what he had witnessed; a Soul Reaper, one of their own, behaving no better than a demented Hollow. Torturing a defenseless Healer, and even smiling while he did it. It was enough to make him ill.

Unohana left silently, and Renji took a step toward the bed.

"I should have done something sooner," Noriko whispered. Renji looked up at her in surprise.

"You couldn't have known. Nothing like this has ever been reported in the Sereitei before."

Noriko shook her head, long black hair swinging around her pale, pinched face. "I knew something was wrong when Retsu told me about the bruises. I was investigating the possibilities when this occurred. Luckily, you were close enough to stop it." She looked over at Renji. "I didn't think to ask before, but what were you doing at Hanataro's place, anyway?"

Renji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I was just going to make sure… I mean, he didn't look so good earlier today. I was just trying to… I don't know," he finally concluded. "I have no idea why I decided to get involved, but it's a good thing I did."

"Yes, it is," Noriko agreed. "Thank you, Renji."

The redhead frowned. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't think you were particularly close to this kid."

"I'm not, yet," Noriko admitted. "But I hope that can change soon."

Renji's tattooed eyebrows disappeared into the folded white bandana across his forehead. "He's a little young for you, don't you think?" he asked.

Noriko gave a very un-ladylike snort. "That's hardly what I meant, Abarai. His mother was my friend, and I promised I would watch over him." She folded her arms as if she were suddenly cold. "It looks like I've done a bang-up job so far, doesn't it?"

"This is hardly your fault. It could be worse, right?" Renji's attempt at being comforting was less than graceful. He had never been very good with things like that; it had always been Rukia's job to be sensitive.

Noriko didn't seem convinced, but was saved the obligatory 'I'll try harder' speech by a low groan coming from under the covers of the bed.

Renji and Noriko both leaned forward immediately. Hanataro was waking up, and was no doubt in a great deal of pain.

"Renji, go find a nurse," Noriko barked without warning. "Hurry!"

He didn't have to be told twice. Renji bolted for the door and down the hallway to the squad station, shouting at the top of his voice. "Hey, I need some help down here! Now!" It wasn't another two seconds before several squad members carrying medic packs ran to meet him, and Renji led the procession back to Hanataro's room.

Noriko was leaning over the injured Healer, her hands on either side of his face. "It's alright Hanataro," she whispered gently. "You're safe now. It's alright." She was doing her best to sooth him as he began to thrash in terror, crying out as several of his wounds re-opened.

"Lady Noriko," the closest Healer to the bed untied her pack and set it on the nightstand, "we need you to move back, Miss. We'll have to treat him as soon as possible."

When she didn't seem to hear the request, Renji strode forward and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her back and out of the way of the Healers.

"Abarai, put me down!" Noriko demanded angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Out into the hall," Renji ordered. "Now."

Noriko didn't get a chance to replant her feet until the door closed behind them, effectively blocking her view from Hanataro, who was still writhing in pain as the Healers surrounded him. "Let go! I have to-"

"No!" Renji spun Noriko around and gripped her shoulders. "We need to stand clear, we'll only be in the way!"

"You don't understand!" Noriko seemed to be beyond the point of rational thought as she pushed back. "He's in pain, I have to help him!"

"Stay where you are, Kuchiki!" Renji bellowed. "If you go in there now, they won't be able to treat him. He could die!"

Noriko tensed and clutched the front of Renji's shihakusho. "I'll kill that bastard," she hissed through clenched teeth, ceasing her struggling. "I swear, I kill him."

Renji allowed Noriko to collapse against him, holding her up with one arm as the tension drained from her body from one second to the next. Clearly, this woman was not nearly as unaffected by emotion as her stoic brother. "I'm sure he'll be just fine," Renji said, mostly because he himself wanted it to be true. "They'll get him fixed up, and he'll make a full recovery-" Renji realized Noriko was no longer listening to him. She was staring down the hallway at an approaching figure. Renji felt an acute sense of relief. "Captain Unohana. Thank Kami."

Unohana took one look at the pair in the hallway and swept into Hanataro's room without a word. A few moments later the other Healers came tumbling out. "Don't go in," one of them informed Renji. "Our Captain has this one handled." Then they disappeared down the long corridor.

Noriko backed away from Renji and leaned against the opposite wall. She looked as helpless as he had ever seen her look.

"Maybe you should go rest," he suggested. "I'm sure someone can let you know when he wakes up again, as I'm also sure Unohana is going to have him sedated for awhile after this."

"No," Noriko answered in a distant tone. She slid down the wall to the floor. "I'm staying."

Renji sighed. "Then I'll stay too." He frowned at Noriko's surprised expression. "Hey, I'd like to be kept informed on this one, alright?" He walked over and sat next to her. "Besides, if I just leave you here by yourself, you'll probably end up doing something stupid, and my Captain would never let me hear the end of it."

Noriko seriously doubted that was his real reason, but didn't press him. "Fine."

They sat side-by-side in silence, the fiery Lieutenant and the Fire Master, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was well into the hours of early morning by the time Unohana reappeared. She studied the wide-eyed Noriko, then Renji's furrowed expression, before saying, "Go home, the both of you. Let him rest for now." She held up a hand as two different protests began immediately. "Not yet. You can see him tomorrow. Tonight," she turned away, hands folded in front of her, "he will have a dreamless sleep."

They both knew better than to argue with the Fourth Squad Captain, and so Noriko and Renji heeded her advice, and left the medical building with no further complaint.

As they made their way outside through the main entrance Noriko stopped on the front walk, and Renji paused to look back at her. "What is it?"

"Let's go, Renji," Noriko had a look in her eye the Lieutenant had only ever seen once before, and that had been as she stood over Byakuya and summoned her long-lost Bankai in order to attack Gin Ichimaru. Renji wasn't sure he particularly liked that look.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

Noriko walked past him, down to the streets, and Renji had a feeling he was about to get into a lot of trouble with his Captain.

"Damn."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know it seems like this is going nowhere fast but I promise I'll get to the point soon.

Obligatory Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belongs to the Great and Powerful Oz! (AKA Tite Kubo)

* * *

><p><em>See<em>, Renji told himself as he followed Noriko back to Hanataro's rooms, _this is exactly why I don't get involved. Nothing good can come from this method of doing things_. Out loud he said, "So, why are we not calling the Stealth Force for backup?" It was the third time he had asked this, so he wasn't really surprised by Noriko's response.

"They will just get in the way," she said simply. "I'm sure I'll be able to detect the spirit energies of anyone who has been in that room recently, and follow it. With the others milling around it will be much harder to pinpoint the one we're looking for."

Renji tugged absentmindedly at his spiky ponytail. "And what makes you think you'll be able to do this?" he asked. They had reached Hanataro's door and Noriko went inside without preamble. It was completely empty.

"Figured he was still alive," Noriko muttered to no one in particular. "As an answer to your question, I used to track the souls of the missing through the Wastelands," she moved to the center of the tiny living area. "Now be quiet." She stood completely still and closed her eyes.

Renji watched her for a moment. "How is that possible? The Wastelands don't have enough energy to track so much as a mouse."

Noriko frowned. "Its an old technique. Hush." She raised her hands, palms up, close to her chest and took a deep breath.

Renji couldn't help himself. "When did you learn this?"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Noriko's eyes snapped open. "Did you really think I was just wandering around aimlessly for the past fifty years? I have been training more rigorously than any squad member here, and learned a great deal more than what is habitually taught in the Sereitei. Now please. Be. Quiet." She closed her eyes again, and this time Renji held his tongue.

While Noriko tracked the rietsu of the missing assailant, Renji looked around Hanataro's rooms, which was really only 'room', with a small living area, a small bed set in the corner, and a sink and two cupboards on the opposite side. The bathroom, he could see, was no bigger than a small closet. Despite its size, the place appeared to be well-kept, the only mess being the blood stains on the floor beside Noriko's feet. Renji tried not to look at those. The very memory those marks conjured made his own blood boil in anger.

After a few minutes of silence Noriko opened her eyes. "I've got him."

* * *

><p>Hanataro could feel nothing at first, remember nothing. His head was dark and fuzzy, and his limbs were as heavy as if they were filled with iron instead of bone and muscle. He rose through the murky confusion and back to consciousness step-by-step, remembering first his Captain's serene, sad face, then Noriko's piercing eyes and Renji's vermillion hair. The pain came next, burning through what he now recognized as the fabric of bandages covering most of the top half of his body. Inevitably, the pain triggered the rest of the events, the crippling fear bearing down on him like a heavy, merciless wave.<p>

Hanataro remembered everything, and he screamed.

* * *

><p>A loud, fast banging on Renji's door woke him, and as a result he wasn't in the best of moods when he opened it to reveal one of his own squad members on the other side. "The hell do you want?" he grumbled sleepily. "It's the middle of the night, you know."<p>

"My apologies for waking you, Lieutenant Abarai," the squad member bowed. "You asked to be informed the moment the Fourth Squad Seventh Seat Yamada was awake. He is conscious, sir."

Renji was instantly alert. "Tell them I'm on my way," he instructed, and closed the door in the young man's face.

* * *

><p>Renji dressed quickly and ran down to the medical building on foot, not sure if he was mentally aware enough to use the shunpo flash-step just yet. His hair had come out of its holder and he was sweating by the time he reached Hanataro's room. Renji knocked and went inside without waiting for a reply.<p>

Isane was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking Hanataro's temperature and checking the pulse on his un-bandaged wrist. She looked up as Renji barreled through the door. "Renji, settle down," Isane scolded. "Jeez, where's the fire?"

Renji ignored her and walked straight over to the chair next to the bed, pulling it up closer to the edge before sitting down. "Hanataro," he said gently. He didn't really have anything planned out, he had no idea what he should say.

Hanataro's light blue eyes were clouded with a dull pain, but he managed to smile weakly anyway. "Lieutenant Abarai," he greeted, his voice barely over a whisper. "It's nice of you to visit, but… what are you doing here?"

Now Renji did look up at his fellow Lieutenant, before returning his gaze back to Hanataro. "I take it they didn't tell you?"

"No one has explained that yet," Isane confirmed. "We were waiting for you."

Renji hadn't expected this. He ran one long-fingered hand through his loose hair, deciding that maybe cutting right to the chase was the best thing to do at the present. "I'm the one who found you," he said simply. "I brought you here." He focused his gaze on the white linen, to avoid having to look Hanataro in the eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

Renji's head shot up, and he could see from Hanataro's expression that the Healer meant what he said, and that he was grateful. "But-"

"Wow, Renji," Noriko spoke from the doorway. "When did you become such a sap?" She crossed the room and perched on the corner of the nightstand.

"A sap?" Renji repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled at the dark-haired woman. "And I am not. What's wrong with apologizing for a mistake?"

"And since when do you ever apologize?" Noriko asked shrewdly. "As I recall, you have all of the empathy skills of a rotting pineapple. Which, incidentally, also reflects on your outer appearance." Her eyes flicked to the long red hair framing Renji's angular face. "Well, most of the time," she ammended.

"A rotting what?" Renji half-rose from his chair. "Watch it, you little-"

"I dare you to finish that," Noriko braced herself on the edge of the nightstand, curling her lip in the beginning of a snarl.

"Knock it off, you two," Isane scolded. "Hanataro is still here, you know." She finished taking his vitals and stood from the bed. "Noriko, maybe we should leave the boys alone for a minute, let them work it out." She turned and left without waiting for an answer. Noriko looked down at Hanataro and gave a faint wink before following.

This left Renji alone with the injured Healer. "So," he started, "how are you feeling?" Renji immediately cringed inwardly. What kind of stupid question was that?

"I'm alright," Hanataro assured him. "A little sore, but I'm already feeling a lot better."

"That's good," the Lieutenant was relieved. "You were out for two days, you know."

"Yeah," Hanataro tried to nod, but winced half way through and stopped himself. Apparently some of the deeper cuts hadn't healed yet. He instead focused again on Renji, frowning suddenly. "What happened to your hair? Are you alright?"

Renji wondered for a moment what Hanataro could be talking about, before he remembered that the younger man probably hadn't seen him without his trademark ponytail very often, and then it was usually after a major battle of some kind. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "And stop worrying about me, you're the one in the hospital bed right now."

Hanataro gave another weak smile, and Renji suddenly felt very awkward. "Uhm, anyway," he started. "I'm not sure how much those two have told you, but Noriko tracked that guy down the other night." He watched closely to gauge Hanataro's reaction.

"Yes," Hanataro acknowledged. "My Captain told me when I woke up. She didn't say what happened, though. Did Noriko- she didn't-"

"She didn't kill him, no," Renji shook his head, making his bright tresses swing back and forth in front of his dark eyes. "But it was a close thing. If Captain Kuchiki hadn't arrived when he did, I'm sure she would have made quick work of that sadistic psycho."

Hanataro didn't say anything to that, the fingers of his uninjured hand picking thoughtfully at the bedcovers. After a moment, he said, "Renji?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know to find me?"

Renji sighed. "I was just going to make sure you were okay," he admitted. "But I didn't know where you lived, so I asked Isane." He leaned back in his chair and stared sightlessly at the wall, as if picturing the scene in his mind. "It didn't seem like you were home, at first, and then I felt…pain. And fear. So I broke through your door." He closed his eyes, brow furrowed. "When I saw what he was doing, I thought I was already too late." Renji's eyes opened and he looked back at Hanataro. The Healer was crying. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have said anything. That was stupid. Sorry."

"No," Hanataro shook his head slightly. "I'm glad you did. I really thought I was going to die." He took a long, shaky breath. "So what's going to happen to that guy?"

Renji leaned closer to rest his elbow on the bed, chin propped on one hand. "Head Captain Yamamoto has already severed his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. He's been thrown out into the Wastelands with no spiritual power at all. My guess is he's Hollow fodder by now." He watched calmly as Hanataro raised one pale hand and clutched at Renji's sleeve. "It's alright, Hanataro," he whispered. "You'll never go through that again."

Hanataro kept a firm grip on Renji's shihakusho until long after he had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Down the hall in the Lieutenant's office, Isane and Noriko sat drinking tea in companionable silence.<p>

After a few more minutes Isane set her cup down on the table in front of them. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I did what on purpose?" Noriko inquired.

"Bating Renji like that," Isane looked sideways at the older woman. "You knew he would argue with you, and that I would want to give him a chance to explain to Hanataro. You set it up on purpose."

Noriko took another sip of tea. "I don't know what you mean," she said, unconvincingly.

"Yeah," Isane shook her head of spiky silver hair, "I'm sure you don't."

* * *

><p>It was another two days before Hanataro was allowed to leave the medical building. He still wasn't fit for work, according to Unohana, and since he was afraid to return to his own rooms, he was now in the middle of finding temporary lodgings.<p>

"You could stay at the Kuchiki Manor," Noriko offered, holding his arm as she supported him down the front walk. "There is plenty of room, and Byakuya spends most of his time at the office anyway."

Hanataro pictured the cold Captain and suppressed a shiver. "That's alright, Noriko," he said, head hanging low. "I'm sure I can work it out without having to take up the Captain's personal space. Noriko seemed to understand his discomfort, and didn't press the issue.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked from behind the two. "Just stay with me for awhile."

Hanataro and Noriko turned to look at him.

"Where did you come from?" Noriko demanded.

"Good to see you, to Kuchiki," Renji deadpanned. He turned back to Hanataro. "Well?"

Hanataro's eyes flicked from one to the other. "I…uhm…are you…sure?"

"Of course," Renji shrugged. "Do you even have to ask?"

Hanataro looked back to Noriko, who smiled encouragingly. "It beats having to stay in the group barracks," she told him. After another moment of silence, Hanataro nodded. "Alright."

"Good," Renji said decidedly. "We can get your clothes and medic pack this afternoon, and bring them back to my place-"

"Wait!" Hanataro sounded panicked. "I'm not really certain I can…"

"I meant me and Noriko," Renji clarified. He was studying Hanataro with a small amount of concern. "We wont make you go back there until you're ready, kay?"

Hanataro visibly calmed at that. "Okay."

"Come on," Noriko nudged, "let's get you somewhere you can rest for now." She guided Hanataro down the rest of the walk and toward Renji's place, the redhead right behind them.

Upon arriving, Renji took Hanataro from his self-appointed guardian and led him back to the bedroom, passing the living area, kitchen, hall and bathroom on the way.

_This place is huge_, Hanataro thought to himself. _I suppose this is one of the perks to being a Lieutenant._

"I can fetch Hanataro's things on my own," Noriko said from the hallway. "I'll be back soon." Then she left.

Hanataro finally had the frame of mind to wonder why he was in Renji's bedroom. He gazed around. "What-?"

"Noriko will kill me if I make you sleep on the couch," Renji said, walking over to the futon and moving several pillows so Hanataro could lay down. "So, you'll be in here, and I'll take the couch."

"But I can't do that," Hanataro protested. "This is your place, I'm just a guest."

"Exactly," Renji nodded as if Hanataro had explained everything perfectly. "Now lay down before your new mother comes back and incinerates me."

Hanataro had to smile at Renji's title for Noriko, but he still wasn't really comfortable sleeping in the Lieutenant's bed.

"What now?" Renji asked. "The covers are clean, I promise."

"It's nothing." Hanataro knew he wasn't going to win an argument, and he was too tired to protest the arrangements anyway. He walked gingerly over to the futon and lowered himself down beside Renji. "Thank you for letting me stay," he said quietly.

"I would hate to think of the kind of person I would be if I didn't," Renji shrugged. Then he smiled. "And you probably shouldn't thank me just yet."

Hanataro raised his head. "Why is that?"

Renji's grin only widened, giving him a distinctly wolf-like appearance. "I snore," he said. "Loudly."


	5. Chapter 5

Yep, chapter 5. This was originally going to just be a one-shot, but somewhere along the line it turned into a story and took on a life of its own.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warnings: Might be a little late at this point, but contains some mention of torture and mild to strong language.

* * *

><p>With the Healer tucked safely in bed and, thanks to a dose of strong painkillers, fast asleep, Renji left his apartment and locked the door behind him. He hated to leave the injured young man for very long in case he woke up and didn't recognize his surroundings. However, Renji doubted his Captain would care much about Hanataro's mental well-being, and so he walked back to his office to finish the rest of his paperwork for the week. If he could manage that, he wouldn't be required to return to his desk for the next few days. Even if the following day was not an official work day, Captain Kuchiki would still require his Lieutenant to make an appearance if everything was not in perfect order.<p>

"Hey, Renji!"

Renji flinched inwardly at that voice and turned, knowing who he would find but dreading it anyway. He quickly side-stepped as the Tenth Squad Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto skidded to a stop in front of him, her enormous chest bouncing up toward his face. "What is it, Rangiku? I really don't have any extra time, right now."

The well endowed woman pretended to pout and tossed her long strawberry blonde hair back over one shoulder. "Oh please," she sighed dramatically, "it's not as if you have anything better to do. Everyone knows you spend as little time in your office as possible, anyway."

Renji hooked his thumb in the white sash around his shihakusho. "You're one to talk. I'm surprised Hitsuguya even keeps you around half the time. What do you want?" he asked as Rangiku opened her mouth to argue.

Rangiku's full bottom lip stuck out further. "I was just wondering what you were doing tonight," she shrugged her shoulders innocently, causing her already strained shihakusho to nearly fall off completely. "I know you'd rather be with Rukia Kuchiki, but since she's still recovering, you can't go bothering her all the time." She raised her index finger as if explaining something to a wayward child.

Renji tried not to grit his teeth in frustration. "What's your point?" he growled. "I'm busy."

"You should come out with us, instead," she nodded. "Izuru, Shuhei and myself. And possibly Ikaku and Yumichika as well."

"No," Renji stepped around her and continued walking toward the Sixth Squad office building. Rangiku followed, clearly undeterred by his refusal.

"It'll be fun," she wheedled. "It's been too long since all of us did anything together, and Shuhei and Izuru wont have hardly any free time after they officially become substitute Captains. Please, Renji?"

Renji sighed. "Listen," he started, "it's not that I don't want to go. I just can't, okay?"

"Oh," Rangiku's silver eyes widened. "Do you have other plans then? A date, maybe?" She slapped her hands together and grinned. "That's it, isn't it?" she squealed. "You have a date!"

"I do not!" Renji hissed, "and quit that shouting! Are you trying to make a broadcast out of it?" They had stopped in front of the Sixth Squad building and were now standing on the front walk. Several of Renji's own squad members turned to look curiously at them as Rangiku continued to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Oh, come on," she moved closer and patted him on the shoulder. "You can tell me the truth. Who is it?"

"Nobody!" Renji snapped. He was quickly losing his patience with the other redhead. "And you know why that is? Because I don't have a date, _you psychotic little gossip-monger!_"

"Alright, don't tell me then," Rangiku waved one hand dismissively. She seemed as unfazed as always by Renji's outburst. Honestly, sometimes Renji couldn't tell if she was really that bold or just that clueless. Judging by her battle skills, he would guess the former of the two. Most of the time, anyway.

Renji pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, certain he could feel a headache building behind his eyes. "I'll think about it, kay?"

Rangiku beamed at him. "Good," she chirped. "Eight o'clock at the usual place. See you tonight," she waved and bounced away.

"I just said I'd think about it!" Renji called after her retreating form, but she was already either too far away to hear him or was pretending not to notice the correction. "What a monster," Renji shook his head and walked slowly into the building. "And what a waste of time. Drinking with those clowns is never a good idea to begin with."

That was the real reason he didn't want to go, right? Because with all of those people in one place, not to mention every one of them would be inebriated, it always ended up the same way; with a hangover, a report filed against at least three of them, and some kind of disciplinary action due to the amount of collateral damage in the area the following day. No, Renji concluded, better to stay out of this one. Besides, Hanataro might need help with something, and it wouldn't be very host-like of Renji to leave him by himself to go to a party.

Renji paused outside his office door. So, he reconsidered, maybe the chaos and consequences weren't his only excuse for wanting to stay in his own apartment tonight.

Confused and a little worried about his sudden change in character, Renji entered his office and prepared himself to finish all of the documenting and filing required in his division for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Hanataro was still sleeping when Renji returned that evening, exhausted from filing and sorting, but also from thinking so hard he thought his head might explode. All of his analyzing and trying to sift through the reasons for this unexpected empathy hadn't gotten him anywhere but frustrated and tired. He had to conclude that what he had told Noriko was true; he felt he owed a debt to Hanataro for healing so many of them during Rukia's rescue, and trying so hard to help someone he barely knew. He had, in fact, decided to save Rukia even before Renji himself did. And Hanataro couldn't even fight, which only made Renji feel like more of an ass than he did already.<p>

Renji stripped off his shihakusho and undershirt and snuck as quietly as he could down the hall to his room. One of the things he really liked about having a Lieutenant's apartment was that he had his own shower, instead of having to use the community shower downstairs. The only problem at the moment was that the shower was directly connected to his bedroom. Renji wasn't used to having to be quiet in his own place, but he did his best as he gently latched the door and turned on the water, removing the rest of his clothing as he did so.

It wasn't until Renji turned the water off and ran his fingers through his newly-washed hair that he remembered that he hadn't brought a towel into the bathroom with him. "Shit," he muttered. "How do ya forget something like that?"

He quickly wrung the majority of the water from his hair and tried to cover up as best he could with his dirty hakama, not wanting to actually put it on. The only clean towel he had at the moment was in his room. "Crap." Hopefully those painkillers Hanataro had taken earlier hadn't worn off yet. Renji left the bathroom and snuck into his bedroom, the balled-up hakama covering the only part it really needed to.

Hanataro was laying on his back, breathing lightly. He seemed to be fast asleep. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, Renji practically ran to his open closet and yanked the fluffy blue towel and a plain white yukata down from the shelf. Then he quickly left again.

* * *

><p>Hanataro released the breath he was holding and stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself. Renji had nearly given him a heart attack flying into the room like that, and wearing nothing but a strategically placed wad of clothing to boot. Not to mention he was dripping wet. Thanks to the after effect of his medication and healing Kido, Hanataro hadn't been able to react quickly enough to give himself away, for which he was grateful. And now he knew how far down those black tribal tattoos actually went. He had always wondered…<p>

Hanataro closed his eyes and pictured Renji's naked form again, almost unwillingly. Maybe staying here was not the best idea after all, if he wanted to keep what was left of his sanity.

Hanataro had known for quite a few years now that he just wasn't interested in women. He had tried, when he was younger, to imagine what it would be like to be with one, but had figured out that it simply didn't do it for him. What he admired the most were the attributes that he himself lacked. A strong frame, well developed muscles and an overall sense of masculinity. Those were the things that were truly attractive to the quiet Healer, and once Hanataro had discovered this about himself, he had given up on any idea of a romantic life altogether. It simply didn't seem reasonable to expect any of the handsome, powerful Soul Reapers he knew of to ever be interested in someone like him; a weak, useless nobody from the Fourth Squad, who was afraid of his own shadow. Distance was the best decision, and so Hanataro never pursued anyone romantically again. Had in fact never been drawn to anyone in that way, until now.

Hanataro lifted one hand and rubbed his face in frustration. These were going to be a long few days.

* * *

><p>Renji answered the polite knocking on his door later that evening and lifted one tattooed eyebrow when he saw Isane on the other side, smiling expectantly at him. "What?"<p>

"You really need to work on your greeting etiquette," she told him. "I'm here to change Hanataro's bandages, since he wont be able to do all of them himself."

Renji reached inside his yukata and scratched his chest thoughtfully. "Okay," he said slowly. "Would've been nice to send a message in advance, don't you think?"

Isane frowned. "I did," she answered. "I told Noriko to let you know I would be stopping by, after she informed me that Hanataro would be staying with you for a few days." Isane tried to peer around Renji into the apartment. "Is she not here?"

"Nope," Renji shook his head. He had braided his hair after letting it dry from the shower. A few strands had already escaped their confinement and were swaying with the motion of his head. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen here since before I went back to the office. She said she was going to get Hanataro's stuff and come back, but she never did."

Isane's frown grew. "Hmm," she shifted the medic pack slung over one shoulder. "I wonder where she'd have gone? Is it like her to wander off and not come back?"

Renji just stared at her. "You're kidding, right?" he drawled. "You do remember who we're talking about, don't you?"

Isane chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, I do now. Well, in that case she's probably just fine," the silver haired Lieutenant took a step forward. "Are you going to let me in, or not?"

"Oh, right," Renji stepped aside so Isane could move past him into the apartment, closing the door when she had reached the living area.

"She must have been here," Isane looked over her shoulder at him, pointing to a pile of clothing Renji hadn't even notice before then, sitting on an end table at the far side of the couch. "These are Hanataro's robes, aren't they?"

"They're way too damn small to be mine," Renji nodded. "Or Noriko's. She must have come back while I was at work, but…" Renji trailed off with a frown, his brain kicking into second gear. He knew he had locked the door when he left that afternoon, and not only with a material bolt, but a locking Kido as well. If it had been that easy for Noriko to break through it, then Hanataro wasn't as secure as Renji had thought him to be. He would have to fix that as soon as he could.

He came back to himself and realized that Isane was already walking away from him, down the hall to his bedroom.

"Hey wait," Renji went after her. "He might be asleep-"

Isane ignored him and guided herself to the futon in Renji's room, kneeling next to it. Renji was a little relieved to see that Hanataro was in fact awake, and was even sitting up in bed, leaning back against the wall for support. Renji watched as Isane opened her pack and pulled several jars, clean cloths and bandages from inside it, arranging them on the bed beside the Healer.

"Hello Hanataro," Isane smiled gently. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Hanataro nodded with that light smile that seemed to be a half permanent fixture on his pale face. "Much better, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Isane reached for the front of Hanataro's robe and pulled it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his small waist. "And I'll apologize for this in advance, it's going to hurt a little."

"Wait a minute," Renji, still hovering in his own doorway, took a step toward the two people on the futon. "What are you doing?" Every bit of his newly acquired protective instinct was telling him to get the other Lieutenant away from Hanataro, before she did any damage to the Healer. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he was being silly but he didn't know how to stop himself.

"It's okay Renji," Hanataro spoke up from the nest of blankets and clothing. "It's just a part of healing." He moved sky blue eyes to Isane, "And I don't think the salve will be necessary, Lieutenant."

"Why not?" Isane asked as she managed to carefully remove the bandage wrapped around Hanataro's thin chest. "What do you- Hanataro!"

"What is it?" Renji darted the rest of the way forward and knelt down beside Isane. "What the… how is this possible?" He wondered out loud.

Where there had been a deep gash just this morning, a long red scab now took its place, nearly completely healed. Hanataro was looking from one Lieutenant to the other, clearly confused by their reaction. "What's the matter?" He looked down at his chest, puzzled. "Didn't I do a very good job?"

"Wait, you did this?" Renji touched the new skin around the scab, careful to avoid the injury itself. It didn't seem possible, he thought numbly. When that bastard had carved so many wounds into the Healer, Renji was sure it would take weeks for all of the injuries to be fully repaired. "When?"

"I think you had already gone back to work," Hanataro explained as he reached up and unwrapped the bandage from around his shoulder, revealing a similar scab. "I performed a healing Kido on myself. It took longer than I thought it would, but-"

"Hanataro!" Isane sounded incredibly angry. "How could you be so reckless? Performing a healing Kido on yourself with such severe injuries? You could have _died!_"

"That's what I wanted to explain to you," Hanataro pleaded, eyes wide and hand outstretched toward Isane in an imploring gesture. "I didn't have to use my own spirit energy. Granted it was still draining on me, but I wasn't in any danger, I swear. I was just tired afterwards is all."

"How is that possible?" Isane demanded. She sounded like an older sister reprimanding a brother when the boy had done something dangerous and unnecessary. "How, Hanataro?"

Hanataro dropped his gaze to the jars on the edge of the futon. "I…I'm not sure I can tell you that, Lieutenant. I'm sorry."

Renji watched the exchange in silence, dark eyes moving from one Healer to the other. It made his chest tighten to think of Hanataro being so close to death, again, and Renji hadn't even known it. Although to hear Hanataro tell it, he wasn't actually at risk, anyway.

Isane sighed loudly and began unraveling clean bandages. " You don't have to tell me, Hanataro," she said in a resigned tone. "I think I know what happened. Kind of. And even if you don't need any salve, lets keep these scabs wrapped a little longer, alright?"

Hanataro nodded, relieved that Isane was no longer shouting at him. He allowed her to remove the old bandages and replace them with new ones, although only half of the wrapped areas needed replacements at that point. The more shallow cuts had been healed completely, and the only evidence of these wounds were the thin pink scars that still crossed his body.

After a little while Isane asked, "Is she alright?"

Hanataro lifted his head from where he had been staring at the squares on one of Renji's quilted pillows. "Who?"

"Noriko," Isane said, as if that should be obvious. "I'm assuming she was the one who gave you the spirit energy you needed to sustain that level of healing Kido. Am I wrong?"

"It was her," Hanataro admitted sheepishly. "I was so tired after the healing, she must have left when I fell asleep." He tilted his head to the side. "But why wouldn't she be alright?"

Isane began packing away her medical supplies. "I don't understand," she grumbled, "How could you involve yourself in something like that without knowing the full extent of the consequences?" She hooked the strap of the pack over her arm and stood up, looking down at Hanataro with a very serious expression. "Its not unheard of for someone at the level of a Captain to be able to transfer spirit energy," she explained, suddenly seeming exhausted. "However, the reason it's not practiced is that it puts the benefactor in a significant amount of danger." She nodded once as Hanataro sat straighter with an expression of panic. "You understand now, don't you?" she said calmly. "The actions Noriko took to help you heal may well cost her her own life."

"Lieutenant!" Hanataro exclaimed. "We have to find her, she could be-"

"Stay where you are," Isane reached down to push Hanataro back on the futon as he struggled to get up. "Renji," she turned to look at the tall redhead, but he was already headed toward the hall.

"Isane, keep an eye on Hanataro," he ordered. "I'll go find her." He left the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry again that the story is taking so long to get going. It will eventually be RenHana. Hopefully this chapter will help a little :)

Disclaimers: Tite Kubo is win!

Warnings: Language and silliness

* * *

><p>The first and most obvious place to look for a proud, stubborn and possibly dying Kuchiki was not, Renji realized, at a medical building, but in their own house. If it was in fact her spirit energy that had been damaged, there would be very little the Healers could do for her anyway. With this thought in mind Renji shunpo-ed his way to the Kuchiki Manor, gave his name and rank at the front gate, and ran up the path to the huge double doors. He was reaching for the bell pull when one of the doors swung inward, and Byakuya Kuchiki met him with his usual cold glare.<p>

"It is after hours, Renji," Byakuya informed his Lieutenant. "What are you doing at my house, and wearing only a yukata." He looked Renji over with critical silver eyes. "This is quite irregular."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Renji panted, trying not to lean against the other door. It was never a good idea to demonstrate weakness of any kind in front of this man. "Your sister, is she here?"

Byakuya arched one delicate black eyebrow. "Rukia is resting, as you know," he said. "You visited with her yesterday, during daylight hours, if I recall." He stressed the word 'daylight' as if to remind Renji the sun had gone down quite awhile before his arrival.

"Not that one," Renji corrected. He was finally starting to get his breathing under control and straightened to his full height. "Noriko- I mean, Lady Noriko," Renji paused for a moment to think over his next words. If Byakuya was unaware of his sister's rash behavior, he probably wouldn't take the news very well, even if it was coming from one of his own officers.

Byakuya's other eyebrow joined the first next to his ridiculously thick hairline. "Noriko is in the study, where she has been all evening. Is something wrong, Lieutenant?"

Renji's thoughts came to a grinding halt. "She's…alright?" he asked. "You sure?" He took a step closer to his intimidating Captain. "Can I see her, sir?"

"If you wish," Byakuya turned and swept away into the manor, leaving Renji stumbling in his wake.

In all honesty Renji had expected his Captain to refuse the request and turn him away immediately. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so…accommodating. It was kind of scary, this new side of Byakuya, and it made Renji a little nervous. What if it was some kind of trick?

_Don't be so stupid_, he thought to himself. _Why would Captain Kuchiki ever waste time tricking anyone without a reason? _He couldn't imagine the other man doing so to begin with, it would go against his strict moral code as a Noble. So Renji followed the quiet Captain through the winding corridors of the manor to an oddly plain door. Byakuya knocked once, waited, and slid it open for Renji. Then he turned and walked away without another word.

_What a weirdo_, Renji thought, not for the first time since transferring to the Sixth Squad years before. Deciding to ignore one Noble for another, Renji entered the study, a long rectangular room with more books and scrolls than he could count, and spotted Noriko curled up on a dark blue chaise, book in one hand and her hair hanging in front of her eyes. He was about to approach her and demand to know what had happened in his apartment while he was away, when something about her breathing caught his attention. Moving a little closer, Renji knelt down beside the chaise and looked up into Noriko's face. Her eyes were closed, mouth relaxed and for once not drawn down slightly at the corners. She was asleep.

Renji sighed. What a waste of time, coming all the way here when there was absolutely nothing wrong with Noriko, besides the fact that she was impulsive, annoying and-

_BAM!_

-incredibly strong, Renji thought as he clutched at his nose, which he thought might actually be broken. "Oww! What the hell, Noriko?"

Noriko opened her eyes and withdrew the book she had unconsciously slammed into Renji's face. "Renji?" she mumbled sleepily. "What're you doing here? Damn stalker." She stretched and sat up on the chaise, peering down at the incapacitated redhead by her knees. "Where's Hanataro?"

"Back at my place," Renji gave his nose one final prod. The pain was already starting to recede a little, so it probably wasn't broken after all. "And good morning to you, too," he scowled. "Jumpy much?"

Noriko looked at the red mark across Renji's face and laughed. "Sorry about that, perhaps you shouldn't be lurking around people when they're sleeping. It's a little creepy." She set the book to one side and readjusted her position on the uncomfortable looking piece of furniture, but didn't stand up.

Renji thought about defending his actions but knew it would be pointless with this woman. His scowl softened a little as he asked, "So, you're alright? Hanataro told us what you did for him today, Isane was afraid something had happened to you." He purposely neglected to mention the little fact that he had also been worried about the Fire Master. That kind of information would only give her ammunition for future arguments, he knew this from his experience in dealing with Rukia.

Noriko nodded, "I'm drained, but I'll be fine. The problem is," she leaned sideways against the curved back of the chair. "I won't be able to do any fighting, or protect Hanataro if anything happens to him-"

"Why would you think anything would happen?" Renji cut in. "We caught that pathetic asshole, he should be safe now."

Noriko didn't answer immediately, staring out the dark picture window along the far wall of the study. "It's just a hunch," she said quietly, "but I don't think that man was acting alone. Until we can be sure, Hanataro must be kept safe."

"He's never said anything about anyone else hurting him," Renji reasoned. "Why do you think there'd be more like that nutcase?"

"Just because Hanataro didn't see anyone else doesn't mean there isn't anyone else," Noriko's gaze was stern as she looked at Renji, still kneeling on the floor. "I'm not willing to take any risks. Are you?"

Renji thought over the possibility of another attacker, and couldn't think of any proof either way. He sighed. "Of course not."

Noriko seemed satisfied with this answer and relaxed marginally. "By the way," she began coolly, "Who is with him now? Please tell me you didn't leave him alone, Renji."

"No," Renji frowned. "Isane is with him. What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"The loud kind," Noriko sniped. "And if you have the information you came here for, go bother Rukia instead. I'm tired." She did in fact look near exhaustion, no matter how strong she seemed to be acting. Renji finally realized the only reason Noriko had not left the chaise was that she didn't have the strength to do even that. It was amazing she had been able to hit him as hard as she had. However, he also knew that she wasn't likely to let him help her. Still, Renji wasn't worried; there were plenty of servants in the manor at any given time, and Byakuya was most likely hovering somewhere close by as well.

Renji stood from the ground and brushed imaginary dirt from his white yukata. "Fine," he said. "Just don't go doing anything else that dumb, you almost made Hanataro faint, you know."

"I'll do my best," she answered dryly. "Tell the Healer I will see him soon, and keep in mind what I've said."

"Yeah," he waved as he left Noriko alone in the study. "I will."

* * *

><p>Renji walked much more slowly back to his apartment than he had on the way to Kuchiki Manor, and it was going on eleven o'clock by the time he reached his door. He put one hand on the wood of the door and froze. There was someone else in the apartment besides his guest, and not just one someone, either. Renji reached for the hilt of Zabimaru and, realizing it was inside, nearly kicked down the door in his haste to get to Hanataro. He was going to protect the Healer with or without a weapon.<p>

Renji stopped dead in his tracks upon entering his kitchen, his zanpakuto completely forgotten.

"Hey, Renjiii!" Rangiku slurred, smiling wickedly at him. She was sitting on the floor of Renji's living area, halfway onto Ikkaku's lap, with Yumichika Ayasegawa beside her and Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi across from them. They were all obviously drunk, and seemed to be in the middle of having a party in his apartment. Without him.

"What the hell?" Renji gaped from one interloper to the next in disbelief. "I thought…what are you all doing here?"

Ikaku turned the top half of his body around, dislodging Rangiku, in order to answer Renji. "We were at the usual spot, ya know?" he started, dark eyes slightly out of focus, "an' we got te thinkin' to ourselves, 'why are we wastin' all our hard earned money buyin' drinks off a sake joint when we can just buy the bottles and take 'em somewhere else for cheap?' So, here we are." He snatched a sake bottle out of Yumichika's hand and took a long drink, ignoring the pretty male's protests.

"Yeah," Renji tried to hide his clenched fists, "but why did you morons decide to crash _my_ place?"

"Well," Izuru began, "mine is under renovation and I'm actually staying with Shuhei, but his apartment was half destroyed in a Kido accident this afternoon. So I guess his is under renovation, too." He grinned.

"Ikaku and I are not going back to the Eleventh Squad Barracks until our Lieutenant forgets that she was going to make us into her own personal living dolls to play dress-up." Yumichika fluffed his hair dramatically. "I, of course, had no complaints, but Ikaku here would have no part in it."

Renji listened to each explanation before turning back to Rangiku. "And you?"

"Other people's places are always more fun," she said, as if Renji should have thought of this on his own. She went back to hanging around Ikaku's neck like an over-sized charm, giggling and fighting with the bald headed Soul Reaper for possession of the bottle.

_They don't think anyone else is here, _Renji realized as the group continued their drunken merriment. He closed the front door and ran past them down the hall, ignoring their loud inquisitions. _Hanataro… _Renji burst into his room, his eyes going immediately to the futon. He felt his heart drop straight down to his feet when he realized it was empty. "Hanataro," he called into the dark, stumbling forward and running into his dresser. "Dammit." Summoning a little ball of spirit light, Renji took another sweep of the room, finally seeing the timid Healer huddled in the far corner and looking at the Lieutenant with large, apprehensive eyes. Renji ran to his side and knelt down. "Hanataro, why didn't you answer me?" Hanataro turned his head to stare blankly at the Lieutenant, just before the weak light flickered out, and Renji nearly winced. There was nothing in that gaze but fear. "Hana…"

Hanataro finally responded by reaching out and latching on to the front of Renji's yukata, melding himself to the taller man and hiding his face in the stiff fabric. "Renji…who are they?" His voice was barely above a whisper in the dark, and shaking with fear.

"It's okay, Hanataro," Renji was surprised at such a desperate reaction, not sure how he should comfort the Healer. He finally settled with putting one arm around the slim, trembling shoulders. "It's just a few of my idiot colleagues. No one to be afraid of, none of them will hurt you."

"Are…you sure?" Instead of being comforted, Hanataro's grip tightened. He let out a small whimper that made Renji's heart stutter.

Renji sighed and wrapped the other arm around Hanataro as well, shifting to sit beside him. "I'm sure. I promise Hanataro, you're in no danger." He looked around the dark room. "Where's Isane."

"I don't know," Hanataro's voice was muffled against Renji's yukata. "There was a knock at the door. She went to answer it, but never came back. Then I heard all those voices, and their spiritual pressures are so high, I was afraid to leave the room." He seemed to be regaining control of himself as he let go of Renji's front and leaned against his shoulder instead.

_That scatterbrained idiot_, Renji thought, making a mental note to chew Isane out for a good hour the next time he saw her. He could just about imagine what had happened; if other Lieutenants knocked on his door this late at night without any forewarning, Isane would have assumed Renji had invited them, most likely to guard Hanataro, and left without asking for an explanation or giving one to the Healer. Her assumptions had resulted in scaring Hanataro right out of bed.

They both blinked as they were blinded by a bright light, followed by a somewhat slurred voice. "Sorry we scared ya, kid. We didn't even know you were hidin' back here." The bedroom door closed with a soft click, and the orb of light was lowered until the scarred, tattooed face of Shuhei Hisagi was visible. With Shuhei's strong spiritual pressure and intimidating appearance, Renji wasn't surprised when Hanataro scooted closer and wrapped his slim fingers in the Lieutenant's sleeve.

"Easy, Shuhei," Renji warned softly. "Light that lamp on the dresser, would you?" As Shuhei was busy fumbling with the flint, Renji gave Hanataro's hand a reassuring squeeze. He felt a small relief when the room was bathed in the soft glow of firelight. Maybe if Hanataro could see his surroundings, he would be less likely to feel threatened.

Shuhei let go of his light orb and sat down, close enough to hold a more private conversation, but not close enough to scare Hanataro unintentionally. "So," he started, reaching into his shihakusho and producing a corked bottle, "correct me if I'm wrong, but that little sentencing earlier this week and banishment of that Seventh Squad fuck had somethin' to do with this Healer," he uncorked the sake bottle with his teeth and spat the stopper on the ground between his feet. "Right?"

"Right," Renji agreed, when it became apparent Hanataro wasn't going to answer the question. He looked down at the top of Hanataro's head. "There was…an incident."

Oddly enough, Shuhei didn't seem to be very surprised. "Yeah, I figured." He turned black eyes on Hanataro, who cringed back behind Renji's shoulder. "You're not in any danger, kid," Shuhei said gently. "We're not gonna lay a finger on ya, I swear." He scratched his spiky black hair almost apologetically. "Seriously, no one knew you were back here."

"Idiots," Renji grumbled. "That's why you send a message first, prick."

Shuhei laughed. "Yeah, probably should've, sorry about that. That's the last time I'm listening to Rangiku; she insisted you had agreed to it. Don't think she was being malicious, though," he took another drink. "Most likely, she just mixed up an earlier conversation in her head, and that was the result."

"What're they doing now?" Renji asked. It had been awhile since he'd heard any laughter from his living area, and the silence was becoming suspicious.

Shuhei's head swiveled around. "Listening outside the door!" he shouted over his shoulder. "What're you asses doin'? Don't ya know its bad manners to eavesdrop?"

Hanataro squeaked as the door opened and the other four stumbled into the bedroom, their expressions ranging from sheepish to smug. He pulled his legs up to his bandaged chest and tried to not be too noticeable, still huddled against Renji's side.

Rangiku walked in first, tripped over Shuhei and landed on top of him. She kicked her legs out as she fell, catching both Ikaku and Izuru and taking the two of them down with her as well. Yumichika, seeing his reflection in the tiny mirror above Renji's dresser, was no longer paying attention to where he was going and walked right into the human molehill, successfully knocking himself to the ground with very little outside help.

"Jeez, you guys are hopeless," Renji rolled his eyes. "No orgies allowed in my room, got it?"

Rangiku pushed herself up on her hands to give Shuhei room to breath. "Aw, Renji," she pouted, her large chest once again in danger of setting itself free of her shihakusho. "You're no fun sometimes, you know that? Waah!" She fell back onto Izuru as Shuhei sat up, rubbing his head dazedly. Ikaku and Yumichika had already picked themselves clumsily off the floor and were now arguing over the last few sips in the bottle Ikaku was holding. Poor Izuru was trying wiggle out from under Rangiku's expansive breasts in order to get some air into his lungs and only managed to make her lose her balance again.

"See?" Renji whispered in Hanataro's ear. "Not very scary, are they?" He smiled as Hanataro's body lost some of its previous tension. "Honestly," he continued, more to himself, "its probably a good thing they're too drunk to move around much." He grinned when the Healer looked up at him questioningly. "Otherwise they'd be way more destructive than this, believe me." Hanataro's eye widened in alarm and Renji quickly amended, "Just for the furniture, though. And maybe a wall or two."

Hanataro nodded silently and turned his attention back to the intoxicated group of high ranking officers just as Rangiku managed to free herself and crawled over to him on her hands and knees until their noses were almost touching.

"Well, aren't you just adorable?" She gushed, laughing so hard she nearly fell over into Renji's lap. "I could just eat you with a spoon!"

Hanataro backed away. "_Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout-Ahh!_" He threw his hands up between them and sighed with relief when Ikaku scooted over and yanked Rangiku away from him by the white sash of her uniform, right before she managed to plant a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at Renji accusingly, as if to say _Why didn't you do anything back there? I'm still injured, you know?_

Renji gave a quiet chuckle. "Don't worry," he said, loud enough for only Hanataro to hear, "I'd bet she already knows about your wounds. She's more observant than she seems. She can be a little overzealous but she's careful about those kinds of things."

Hanataro believed him, and went back to watching the show playing out in the middle of Renji's bedroom floor. They were definitely a rambunctious lot, he thought as Yumichika suggested he and Ikaku decide on who would claim the bottle with a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors that eventually ended in a scuffle and Shuhei tried to explain to Rangiku that he had not been taking a nap, she had _fallen_ on him and that was why he was laid out flat on the floor.

"Oh, Shuhei," Rangiku laughed. "You're so clumsy sometimes, you poor thing."

"What part of this are ya not getting?" Shuhei began to mime with his hands, adding to his explanation. "You," he pointed at Rangiku, "fell," his finger-person crashed into his palm, "on me," he turned his index finger onto himself.

Renji was trying very hard not to laugh at the Ninth Squad Lieutenant but really, what did the man expect by trying to explain something to Rangiku when she had been drinking. He was on the verge of pointing this out when Hanataro yawned beside him. That was enough for Renji to decide that this part of the party was over. "Alright," he said loudly, standing up, "get your ragamuffin asses out of my room. Now." He waited until they had all traipsed out, one by one and grumbling loudly, before helping Hanataro stand and cross the room, easing the smaller man onto the futon. "You gonna be alright?" he asked as Hanataro laid back and let Renji pull the covers up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, of course I will," Hanataro assured him. "Don't worry about me."

Renji nodded and straightened, extinguishing the lamp before he left the bedroom. "I'll just be down the hall," he said.

Hanataro made a small sound of acknowledgement and Renji closed the door behind him as he left.

He found the others getting ready to leave as he walked out of the short hall and into the kitchen. "Wait a minute," Renji stopped them before anyone could make it to the door. "Hang on, I gotta ask you guys something. It might sound a little out of the blue, but hear me out, alright?" He told them about the Seventh Seat's attacker and the possibility of an accomplice, carefully omitting Hanataro's name from the story. Renji was fairly certain Shuhei wasn't the only one who knew about what had happened to the Healer, but he still didn't want to include the younger man without his permission. When Renji was finished he looked from one to the other.

No one was laughing now.

"Sick, twisted fuck," Ikaku growled. "There's no honor in doin' somethin' like that. I wondered about the bandages on yer friend back there. But nah, haven't heard anythin' suggesting another attack. Still, don't let yer guard down just yet."

"So, you do know?" Renji folded his arms in front of him. "How?"

"We were at the sentencing," Shuhei said, pointing to himself and Izuru. "Got more details than we cared to, but didn't realize who was attacked until we heard ya calling that Healer's name after ya took off into the back room. Pieced it together pretty quick, after that."

"How's that?" Renji asked.

"The report said you brought the victim into Fourth Squad," Izuru explained. "And that you had a hand in catching the bastard who did it. We figured it must have been someone you knew, which is why Rangiku wanted to invite you out for an evening. Figured you might want some breathing space. We had no idea he was staying with you." He gave Renji a questioning look, but backed off at the redhead's glare. "Anyway, we'll keep an ear to the ground," Izuru continued, "and let you know if anything sounds like trouble." He ran a hand through his long blonde bangs. "What timing, too. The Soul Society is still recovering from the betrayal led by Aizen, it would be a perfect time to commit such an act. Everyone is too wrapped up in the big picture to catch on to any details."

"Izuru!" Rangiku clapped him on the back, "That's the most I've heard you say all evening!"

Izuru ignored her.

"We could put a guard on him, if that would help," Shuhei suggested, getting back to the subject. "Not an obvious one, we'd need it to look casual. The Stealth Force, maybe?"

"Now hold on," Renji spoke up. "You're not using Hanataro as bait. That's final."

"Calm down, Renji," Rangiku soothed. "That isn't what he meant. It would be as much for your Healer's benefit as anything. He's such a shy little guy, we wouldn't want to send him into shock by having an entire force of brutes tailing him everywhere."

"He's not mine," Renji mumbled. No one seemed to hear him.

"Well," Yumichika stretched his arms above his head with an unnecessary flourish. "I guess we had better leave Renji and his 'guest' to their privacy." He looked around the circle of faces. "Shall it be Rangiku's, then?" He smiled at Renji's annoyed expression and began shepherding the others out the front door with a wave.

Renji followed them to the door, and was surprised to see Shuhei hang back when the others disappeared down the hall.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Shuhei stopped just across the threshold, hands in his pockets.

Renji shrugged and leaned his broad shoulder against the frame. "You can ask." He was suddenly very tired with all of the energy now gone from his apartment.

Shuhei leaned in closer to whisper, "Why is that kid here, Renji? I never thought the two of ya were all that close, but now I wonder…"

Renji thought he knew what his friend was getting at. "No, I'm not nursing him back to health so I can get in his pants," he drawled. "You should know me better than that."

Shuhei frowned. "That's just it," he said. "Not that you're a bad guy, but I've never known ya to open your doors to random strangers like it's no big deal."

"It is no big deal, Shu," Renji sighed. "I don't have any ulterior motive, kay?" He did his best to stare the dark haired Lieutenant down when Shuhei gave him a look that clearly said the other knew Renji was troubled about something. "I don't know, alright?" Renji finally broke under that stare. "I don't know what to think, I just…couldn't do nothing."

Shuhei stepped back and nodded, content with an honest answer. "Like I said, you're not a bad guy Renji," He turned and waved once before jogging down the hall to catch up with the rest of the group, who were now singing obnoxiously as they stomped down the stairs toward the lawn.

"And that's about enough bizarre antics for one day," Renji said to no one in particular as he closed the door for the final time that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this one gave me a little more trouble than the others did, darn character developement anyway. I really didn't mean for it to be so droning. Blah. Moving on, by show of hands who's up for future lemons?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters or its worrying fondness for sake.

Warnings: Mild Language, nothing too bad.

Let me know what you think so far! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>The next morning Renji woke slowly, rolling over to bury his face in the nearest pillow as he tried to stop the inevitable ascent into consciousness. It was useless. He sighed and shuffled around, stretching his stiff limbs and groaning.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Renji's eyes popped open at the unexpected voice. "Hanataro?"

The Healer was laying next to him, close enough to be touching and examining Renji's features with a small amount of concern.

"What are you doing out here?" the Lieutenant asked groggily.

Hanataro smiled patiently. "Actually we're in your room." His smile grew as Renji looked around, dazed. "You came in here during the night," Hanataro continued. "Laid right down and went back to sleep. I tried to wake you," Hanataro's voice became apologetic and a little panicky as Renji pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Not your fault," he mumbled as he tried to put the braid holding his long red tresses back where it should be. "Sorry about….ah, I'll get out of your hair." Renji stood, grabbed his spare yukata from the closet and practically ran to the bathroom. _Shit_, he thought frantically_, please let that have been a_ dream. He stripped out of his yukata and folded it neatly to set it beside the sink, trying to calm his racing heart._ It was just a dream_, he told himself firmly. _I was too tired to do anything else but sleep, right?_

Renji wasn't all too surprised he had ended up in his own bed, Hanataro or no. He had done so many times in the past, falling asleep on the couch while finishing late paperwork, or just passed out after a night with the regular crowd. He would always wake up in his own bed the next morning. This occasion would not have been quite so awkward if it hadn't been for what Renji had been thinking, and doing, in the dream he had been enjoying just before he woke up.

Renji hastily combed through his hair and stepped under the running hot water. Later, he would do everything he could to pretend he hadn't been snuggling with the Healer as if the young Soul Reaper were a life-sized teddy bear.

Renji banged his head against the tiled wall of the shower. _Shit_.

* * *

><p>Hanataro sat, completely confused, on the edge of the futon long after Renji had run out of the room like he was on fire. He remembered quite clearly the moment when the tall redhead hand climbed onto the futon with him and stretched out, one arm over Hanataro like it was the most natural thing in the world.<p>

And yet, judging by Renji's reactions, it had been completely unintentional. In the back of his mind Hanataro already had an inkling that this was the case. So why did his chest give a painful twinge which had nothing to do with his healing injuries when Renji had looked so mortified this morning? Hanataro cupped one hand in front of his face and blew into it experimentally. His breath wasn't that bad. Although after not being able to bath at all for the past couple of days, the rest of him wasn't exactly smelling like a rose.

Hanataro lowered himself back onto the futon, deciding he would have to give himself a sponge bath when Renji was finished with his shower. This thought brought to mind the redhead's last shower, and what had followed shortly after. Hanataro closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else besides the naked, tattooed Lieutenant. He failed miserably.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, after he had heard Hanataro move gingerly into the bathroom with soap in one hand and a clean yukata in the other, Renji began poking around in his kitchen half-heartedly. He knew Hanataro probably hadn't eaten very much for awhile and was trying to think of something even remotely edible for the Healer, not coming up with much. It wasn't all that surprising Hanataro didn't speak up about his lack of food intake since arriving, draining his spirit energy like that meant that he wouldn't feel the hunger until it returned. Still, Renji thought he should have considered it himself earlier.<p>

He was just making a third round through his nearly empty cupboards when a hesitant tapping sounded on the front door. Not in the mood for whatever antics his friends had decided to grace him with this early in the day, Renji had a scowl firmly in place by the time he answered the knocking. He relaxed a little when he saw Rikichi Kotetsu standing in the hallway, holding what looked like a giant, cloth covered basket.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Rikichi bowed in greeting, his black hair falling over the jagged black tattoo on his forehead. "Miss Rukia requested that I bring this to you, since Captain Kuchiki doesn't want her walking around too much, just yet." He held the basket out for Renji to take and bowed again before turning away.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Rikichi admitted, pausing in the hall and causing the beaded braids beside his ear to clank together softly. "She said, and I quote, 'I don't know how he survived so long without me'. I didn't ask what it was, but it smells wonderful. Good day, Lieutenant." He smiled at Renji and walked off down the hall.

Renji watched him go before moving back inside and closing the door again. He pulled back the cloth and smiled in half exasperation, half relief. Sure, he thought, Rukia could be pushy, overbearing and quite bossy, but she always seemed to know when someone needed help, and was the first to provide it. He dropped the basket gently on the kitchen table and set himself to making a kettle of tea, moving around the kitchen with efficiency. He would have to remember to thank Rukia the next chance he got, even if that meant suffering the obnoxiously all-knowing attitude she would develop on those occasions. This time, it might be worth it.

* * *

><p>Hanataro had managed to successfully clean his body and hair without pulling too much on the half-healed scabs. He sat on the edge of the tiled tub without his bandages to give the scabs some air, thinking about Renji's actions the previous night. Not the bed-sharing incident which, Hanataro was now convinced Renji thought was an embarrassing mistake, but much earlier than that.<p>

When Isane had left the bedroom at the sound of knocking, Hanataro had thought she would return. She didn't, and he became more and more frightened by the loud voices and spikes of energy coming from Renji's living area, his mind traveling back to the night the other Soul Reaper had done his best to mutilate and kill the Healer. When he heard a loud thud, followed by a sharp shout, Hanataro had sprung up from the futon to try to escape, forgetting that his energy was incredibly low. The furthest he had made it was the corner of the room.

Hanataro had sat in the dark, alone and terrified, until he heard Renji's voice coming toward him, sounding nearly panicked. He had wanted to reach out to his savior, but was either frozen in fear or too weak to do so. He remembered the way Renji had comforted him then, told him that everything was alright, and Hanataro had believed him. When the others arrived, Renji had sat next to Hanataro instead of joining his friends, silently guarding and reassuring him. Despite the presence of so many high ranking officers, Hanataro had never felt safer.

Because of that he hadn't really minded when Renji joined him on the futon. Although he had been beyond surprised by the action, he had also been grateful. Renji's arrival successfully interrupted the nightmare enveloping Hanataro's subconscious, and he had clung desperately to the comfort of having another person there with him to ease the fear. When Hanataro had fallen asleep again, the nightmare was absent, shut out by the warm energy beside him.

Hanataro sighed and reached for the roll of clean bandages on the sink next to him, beginning to wind them around his thin frame. He would have to leave the bathroom soon, before Renji started to wonder whether or not he had decided to drown himself. Finished, he stood slowly and tied the yukata firmly in place before opening the door and making his way to the kitchen, following the inviting smell of fresh food he hadn't even noticed before that moment.

He found Renji in the kitchen, setting small cups on the table and humming tunelessly to himself. The redhead hadn't heard Hanataro approaching from behind him, and the Healer stood quietly by the hallway to watch for awhile before announcing his presence. Renji's bright hair still hung loose from his shower, framing the angular face and swinging across broad shoulders. As Hanataro looked on unnoticed, he pulled the cloth from the basket in front of him and reached inside, producing a plate of sweet rolls and rice balls with fried egg wrap. He then set the basket on the kitchen counter, still humming and turned, finally spotting Hanataro leaned against the wall, smiling lightly. The faint blush on Renji's face was priceless as he froze momentarily, then straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Rukia sent breakfast, if you're hungry," he gestured to the food on the table in what Hanataro assumed was supposed to be an air of nonchalance. The rosy tint to his cheeks just made it comical, and Renji looked like he knew it.

"Thanks," Hanataro said quietly. He took a seat in one of the two wooden chairs as Renji poured the tea and shoveled a couple of each serving onto the empty plate in front of the Healer.

This was new, Hanataro thought as Renji sat down and began to dig in like a starving man. The image Renji held outside of his apartment was one of either intimidating power or misguided goofy-ness with a smattering of skill, depending on who you asked. Here, he was just Renji. Just another man taking care of his friend.

Friend? Hanataro pulled a sweet bun into sections and began to eat it. He supposed they were on the right path for it, but what would happen when he returned to his own rooms? Would they still be friends? Hanataro didn't really want to think about it, and was relieved when Renji began speaking.

"So, you feeling any better?" he asked, popping an entire rice ball into his mouth. He was watching Hanataro closely from the other side of the table, brick colored eyes studying and assessing.

"Yeah," Hanataro nodded. "I'm alright. How is Noriko?" He had been thinking about the Kuchiki woman since Renji had left to go looking for her the previous night. Since the Lieutenant hadn't seemed very worried about it when he came back, Hanataro had to assume Noriko was still alive, at least.

"Irritating and sassy," Renji replied dryly, "but she's fine."

Hanataro tilted his head to the side. "You don't like her?"

"It's not that," Renji conceded. He took a sip of tea before continuing. "She just surprises me, I guess. Seems like every time I talk to her, she's a little different from the time before, like she's constantly shifting while staying in one place." He shook his head, grinning. "I know that doesn't make any sense, but that's the best I've got."

"It does, actually," Hanataro said. He was thinking back to the day he had seen Noriko at the medical building with Byakuya, how she had been openly reprimanding a man even most of the other Captains hesitated to scold, and for good reason. The most astonishing thing about this encounter had been the fact that Byakuya hadn't even attempted to silence her. Although he glared almost constantly through the entire treatment, he never actually told Noriko to stop berating him. It seemed incredibly out of character for the cold Noble Captain.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked when Hanataro continued to stare into space. "It's okay, I saw her myself, and she's fine. Can't move around much at the moment, but she'll get her strength back in no time."

"It's not that," Hanataro dropped his gaze to his plate, not sure if he should be asking the question he wanted to ask. After another moment of silent debate with himself, he did it anyway. "Why does she talk to him like that? How _can_ she? I know Captain Kuchiki is her brother and all, but I still don't understand why he allows it." He looked up at Renji questioningly.

"Ah," said Renji. "That. Well there's a bit of a story as to why," he leaned back in his chair, having already finished his breakfast. "Rukia told me recently that it was something Captain Kuchiki probably regretted doing after it happened, but there was no way to take it back."

"What?" Hanataro sat forward, instantly curious.

"When they were younger," Renji began, "Noriko and Captain Kuchiki were actually pretty close. They're not that far apart in age, so they spent a lot of time together as children. It changed a little when they entered the Soul Academy, and gradually Captain Kuchiki started brushing Noriko off more and more, for what he considered to be 'more important matters'. He said she was too hot-headed and liked to argue too much to ever think clearly, and he never thought of her as a potentially powerful Soul Reaper." Renji stared at the window on the other side of the living area, lost in thought as he recounted to Hanataro what he had learned form Rukia.

"Then, one day they were assigned to the same scouting mission just outside of Rukongai. It surprised me when I found out that Noriko isn't actually very good at physical fighting, her strength is in Kido and energy manipulation."

"Yeah," Hanataro nodded, "she told me that once." He blushed when Renji raised an eyebrow at him, the redhead's mouth quirked in amusement. "Sorry. Go ahead."

Renji nodded. "The Hollows they were containing were stronger than expected and somehow Noriko found herself in the way of one of them. Captain Kuchiki managed to cleanse the Hollow before it could devour her, but she was hurt, badly. The Healer on the scene told Captain Kuchiki that Noriko would die, that there was no way someone of her ability could survive that kind of attack. But Kuchiki wouldn't hear it, and he carried Noriko back to the medical building himself. On the way to the Sereitei, he was praying, some of it out loud, making deals with Kami and whoever else he could think of. He said if his sister would survive and keep fighting, that he himself would never say anything against her ever again. He swore it, over and over, and when Noriko finally regained consciousness, she remembered him saying those things."

Hanataro felt himself smiling. "And she never let him live it down?"

"Exactly," Renji smiled back. "But I think, after awhile, it just became normal for them, you know? Like they've almost forgotten how it was before then."

Hanataro nodded. This new information definitely changed his perspective of Byakuya Kuchiki. Maybe the Captain hadn't always had a heart of ice, if he had cared enough for Noriko to make that kind of deal, and then follow through with it all these years.

Renji seemed to know what Hanataro was thinking. "He's not soft," he said gently. "Captain Kuchiki is one of the most rigid people I've ever met. And ironically that's the reason he lets Noriko yell at him when no one else would dare; he made a promise, and he's too wrapped up in his own honor to ever break a promise. Does that make sense?"

The Healer chewed on his lip thoughtfully. There was some definite truth to what Renji told him, there was no getting around that. But the way both Noriko and Byakuya had acted around each other at the medical building had suggested it was more than just codes and honor and leverage against the other. When Noriko hadn't been shouting, it was easy to see the two of them as being normal siblings, exasperated with each other, but not to the point of homicide. Hanataro was about to say as much when Renji asked another question.

"Hanataro, do you ever remember anyone else hurting you? Anything you can think of, at all?"

Hanataro looked up sharply, not prepared for the sudden change in topic. "I…I guess not," he frowned. "Not that I remember." He stared down into his tea cup and tried to block the images now flooding into his mind. He was safe now, wasn't he? What was the point of bringing it up again?

Renji recognized that he had probably ruined one of the only peaceful moments Hanataro had experienced in a while, and decided he had better explain himself. "Look, the only reason I'm asking is because Noriko's got it into her head that there could be more people trying to hurt you, especially if there's any kind of grudge since the Head Captain gave that rat bastard such a harsh sentencing. If you can think of any other time, we can use that to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hanataro raised his eyes to Renji's and saw the sincerity there, but he wasn't sure what the redhead wanted from him. What he had said was the truth. He had no memory of anyone other than the big, dark-haired man trying to cause him so much pain. Sure, he was pushed around a little for being small and weak, but usually the others just ignored him. No one else had ever taken his 'punishment' so far. Hanataro raised one hand to his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from the memories, dark and excruciating. His other hand shook so much he dropped the tea cup onto the table with a sharp clatter.

Renji was out of his chair and kneeling beside Hanataro in an instant. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, reaching up as if to touch the younger man, but not sure if he should. "I'm sorry, Hanataro. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," Hanataro said weakly.

"No, it's not," Renji was mentally slapping himself for being so blunt. "Look, if you don't remember anyone else, then that's all there is to it, kay? Don't stress it." He sat back on his heels, still next to Hanataro's chair. It probably wasn't the best time to bring it up, but while they were on the subject… "Why didn't you say anything before? About what was happening? Why didn't you report it?"

Hanataro gazed down at Renji as if seeing him for the first time. "Report it?" he repeated. "That wouldn't have done anything except make it worse." He sighed heavily and reached for a napkin to mop up the spilled tea. "I don't know if you ever really noticed, but I'm not exactly popular. I'm not like you, with friends willing to stand up for me. I couldn't…do that, and figured if I just pretended like it wasn't happening, he would eventually get bored and leave me alone." Hanataro turned away from him, his eyes showing nothing but dull acceptance. It was the same look Renji could recall seeing on the Healer the few times he had run into him before Aizen's betrayal.

Renji shook his head and gripped the side of the table. He wanted to shout at the Healer, to point out once again that the sick, twisted psycho had tried to _kill _him. That there was no reason anyone would just sit back and allows such things to happen, whether they were a personal friend of Hanataro's or not. Rationally, Renji knew that kind of behavior would only be counter-productive, and so he kept himself quiet. He leaned his forehead on the side of Hanataro's chair and took a deep breath, thinking he had never felt such a tumult of emotions over someone he barely knew.

"Renji?"

The timid voice was barely above a whisper. Renji exhaled the breath he had been holding, but didn't look up. After another moment, he felt a light touch on his shoulder, gentle fingers brushing the strands of hair to one side. Without knowing what he was really doing, Renji leaned into the touch, his forehead slipping from the chair to Hanataro's shoulder.

"Renji…"

Now the fingers were at the nape of his neck, warm and soothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind Renji thought he should probably move away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. So he stayed where he was, kneeling next to the Healer and leaning into the thin body beside him. "I would have stopped it," he said quietly. "I would have made him pay." He brought one hand up to run his own fingers carefully along the bandages just visible between the folds of clothing on Hanataro's chest. "No one has the right to hurt you like that. Ever." Renji heard a shaky intake of breath and tilted his chin to see into the face above his own.

Hanataro's bright blue gaze was once again fixed on Renji, this time with a look of dawning hope behind the despair. His mouth opened as if he were going to speak, then simply closed again, fingers tightening a fraction in Renji's hair. Whether the action was intentional or just a reaction to Renji's words, the redhead never found out. As Renji lifted his head and raised his other hand toward Hanataro's face, a loud knock sounded at the door.

The strange spell broken by the interruption, Renji looked away from the Healer and stood up, barely managed to compose himself before answering his door for the second time that morning. "What is it?"

It was Shuhei Hisagi. The dark-haired Lieutenant looked tired, and a little rumpled, but he smiled when he saw Renji. "Hey there," he greeted. "Ya got a second?" His sharp eyes moved past Renji to Hanataro, still sitting at the kitchen table. "Or are ya busy?"

Renji growled and stepped aside to let Shuhei cross the threshold. "If this is about work, I don't care," he started immediately. "It's my day off, you know." He moved over to the counter and leaned against it, arms folded.

"It's not that," Shuhei said. He dragged the chair Renji had been sitting in to the side of the table, closer to Hanataro, and nearly fell onto it with a huff. "It's about what we discussed last night. Are those sweet rolls?"

Renji gestured at the leftovers before asking, almost impatiently, "What about it?" He was trying not to tap his foot as his friend took a roll from the plate and tore into it, one arm draped over the back of his chair. He didn't seem tense, Renji thought, but it was unlikely Shuhei would just drop by so casually without a reason. Especially considering the previous night's activities.

Shuhei swallowed before answering, taking the cup of tea Hanataro handed over to him with a smile. "Well the long and short of it," he started, "is that I am never drinking with Ikaku and Rangiku again. Not a show I'd want to repeat any time soon."

Renji nearly growled at him. "Is this why you came all the way over here, Hisagi?"

"No," Shuhei's dark eyes cut over to Hanataro before returning to Renji, all traces of a smile gone. "Noriko was right, Renji," he said seriously. "There's another."


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty, on with the angst and growing attraction. I know some of this is just filler, but I got stuck, and that seemed like the best way to get out of it.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo

Warnings: Some language but still wating to earn that M rating. Not long now _evil smirk_

* * *

><p>Hanataro could feel his heart turn to ice in his chest as he looked from Shuhei to Renji and back again. Another? What did that mean? "Wh…what…?"<p>

"It's alright, Hanataro," Renji's piercing gaze hadn't moved from Shuhei's face as the two seemed to be engaged in a silent conversation. "I told you before, no one's going to hurt you. Not with me here."

"That'll be easier said than done," Shuhei finished the roll he had been eating and started on the tea. "You'll have to go back to your office soon, and Hanataro can't stay away from his own duties forever." He caught a glimpse of Hanataro's terrified expression and quickly continued, "Which is why I'm here. We're working on the best way to keep ya safe, while trying to figure out which cretin needs to be sheared from the herd, ya know?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Renji scowled. "You said there was someone else involved, but you don't know who it is?"

"'Fraid so," Shuhei confirmed. "Thing is, Yumichika overheard someone in the park early this morning', on his way home from Rangiku's place. Caught the words 'Yamada' and 'revenge'. Didn't recognize the voice or spiritual pressure, and by the time he'd made it across the park, whoever it was had already left. No trace of 'em."

"He didn't go after them?" Renji stepped away from the counter, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"He tried," Shuhei said calmly. "But in his state it was too difficult to figure out where they'd gone. He coulda looked all day, wouldn't have made much difference." He eyed Renji closely. "Look, if ya wanna find the son of a bitch, ya gotta think, Renji. Don't go tearin' off just to end up chasin' nothing in circles."

Renji moved away from the counter completely and paced from the kitchen to the hallway, one large hand covering his face and muttering under his breath.

Shuhei watched him for a moment before speaking up, "Renji," he said, almost soothingly. "You're the one who told us about your friend here," he glanced at Hanataro and back to the nervous redhead. "Ya knew this might happen. Why are ya so worried?"

Renji nearly came unglued. "Why am I worried?" he shouted. "What the fuck do you mean, _why am I worried?_" He stopped in the middle of the living area and gestured wildly. He didn't notice the bending of the walls, or the suffocating pressure of his spirit energy as his temper took the front seat of his conscious mind.

"Renji," Shuhei warned as Hanataro began to rise from his chair. Shimmering energy danced around them in palpable waves, ruffling their hair and clothing. "Don't-"

Renji was either too upset to hear Shuhei, or too far gone to care. "That damned son of a- do you know what he-" He was now struggling to form a complete sentence as he continued to pace, the energy around them spiking dangerously. "He tried to _kill_-"

"RENJI!" Shuhei bellowed unexpectedly from the table. He was on his feet now, standing between the irate redhead and the shocked and cowering Healer, dark eyes blazing. "Calm yourself, now!"

Renji stepped forward with a snarl but Shuhei didn't back down, planting his feet firmly on the hard wood of the floor. It took Renji another long moment to realize that his former superior was actually protecting Hanataro from Renji's anger, one arm raised to shield the younger man from any uncontrolled energy that might seep through the other Lieutenant's furious grasp.

Shuhei's expression, always made more intimidating by the vertical scars across his right eye and the tattoos on his cheeks, darkened considerably. "Calm yourself," he repeated. Although his tone hadn't changed at all, Shuhei's own surrounding spiritual pressure was enough to make Renji take a deep breath, reining in the errant energy and barring it back inside his chest. He leaned against the wall beside the hallway, wine-colored eyes moving from Shuhei, who was still glaring, to Hanataro. The Healer was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes, thin chest heaving with the effort of pulling air into his lungs.

"No," Renji's own eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "I didn't mean-"

Hanataro had backed up to the far counter and was half-crouched against it, one pale hand out in front of him in a futile attempt to stop the strong pressure that had been pressing down on him from all sides.

Renji deflated immediately. "Hanataro…" The tall redhead sank to the floor, completely horrified with what he had done. "Hana…"

"Yeah," Shuhei was unimpressed by Renji's somber attitude. "Dumbass. Were you actually _tryin_' to suffocate him?" Dark eyes cut into Renji's conscience like a hot knife through butter. "Lose control like that again Renji, and you wont have to worry about any outside threat." He let the thought hang in the air before turning away, tucking another sweet roll into his hand before heading toward the door. "Ikaku and I will finish settin' up the rotating guard," Shuhei said, not looking at either of them, "shouldn't be by any later than tonight. I'll keep in touch." Then he was gone.

Renji stayed on his knees, head bowed to allow his hair to cover his eyes. He didn't want to see the expression of fear, and possibly betrayal, on Hanataro's face at what Renji had almost let happen. He had put the Healer in danger, and within the supposed safety of the apartment, no less. Renji's hands clenched against the wood of the floor, shoulders hunched in shame. "Hana," he whispered. "I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by the feeling of light fingers on his upper arm, slowly smoothing down the fabric of his yukata. Renji looked up to see Hanataro standing next to him, gazing down at the redhead with sad blue eyes. He was surprised; he hadn't even felt him approach. Renji forgot to care about that as Hanataro's soothing fingers began to move from his arm up to his shoulder, and further still to his neck, caressing the long crimson locks on their way.

Renji took Hanataro by the other hand and pulled him a little closer before tugging, lightly. Hanataro understood, and lowered himself carefully to the ground beside Renji, one hand still on the Lieutenant's shoulder. The redhead spoke first.

"I'm so sorry Hanataro," His hair still covered most of his face as Renji stared down at his knees. "I'm just not used to…having to watch my spiritual pressure, I guess."

"You're not used to someone with such a low energy level as mine," Hanataro nodded. "I know. Sorry for being such a pain."

Renji finally turned to look at him from under long strands of hair. "I throw a fit and nearly crush you, and you think _you're_ the pain?"

Hanataro smiled and, without really thinking about what he was doing, reached out and gently moved Renji's hair back behind his ear, brushing along his temple with pale, cool fingers. "I'm sorry I'm so weak," he said quietly. "I wish I were stronger, so you wouldn't have to worry so much. I could just take care of myself and not get in your way." His fingers came back up, lingering for a moment across the bold, black tattoos on Renji's forehead before they pulled away completely.

"You're not in my way," Renji frowned. "And your not weak. Just because you don't fight with a zanpakuto doesn't mean you cant defend yourself. You've got some pretty powerful Kido, you know." He sighed when Hanataro tried to look away, reaching over to cup the younger Soul Reaper's chin and turn his face back toward Renji. "Maybe when you're feeling better we can go practice your Hado, 'kay?"

Renji's tone was gentle, and Hanataro found himself nodding without actually considering the words the other man was saying. In truth, he hadn't been scared of Renji for awhile now, and his reaction to Renji's spiritual pressure in the kitchen had been out of trying to breath. He knew a lot of people with higher abilities sometimes overlooked the fact that his pressure was low enough to be easily held down by a stronger one. It wasn't that Renji didn't care if he hurt Hanataro, it was that he didn't realize Hanataro couldn't block pressure. This was why, when Renji had remained on the ground after Lieutenant Hisagi left, Hanataro had the strong urge to go to him, to let him know everything was alright.

Suddenly, the image of Renji kneeling next to Hanataro's chair and slowly leaning up toward him invaded Hanataro's mind and he sat back a little, removing his hand from Renji's shoulder. He hadn't had time to think about it then, because whatever Renji was about to do had been interrupted by the arrival of Hisagi, but Hanataro felt an acute sense of nervousness as he remembered the close proximity of the other man's face to his. Had he… Had he been about to…?

"What is it?" Renji noticed Hanataro's sudden withdrawal from his side and his brow furrowed. "Does your chest hurt?" He immediately reached out and loosened the obi of Hanataro's yukata to separate the folds of fabric, nearly knocking the smaller man backward in his haste and leaning over him. Renji's warm fingers traveled carefully over the bandages to Hanataro's exposed skin and down to his sides, tattooed brow drawn down. "How about now? Can you breath?"

_Not anymore_, Hanataro thought weakly. He was leaned back on one arm as Renji continued to move any unnecessary clothing away from Hanataro's chest with a look of pure concentration and worry. His fingers however were doing things to Hanataro's skin the dark haired man didn't think were possible with such light touches. "Uhm," was all he could manage to say.

Renji finally moved his gaze up into Hanataro's face and noticed the pink color across the Healer's cheeks, black hair falling into half-lidded eyes and his lips parted slightly. Renji froze as he stared, his hands still on Hanataro's sides. It was one of the most strangely erotic things he had ever seen. He backed off quickly before his body had the chance to react to the images now flooding his brain. "So," Renji started as Hanataro continued to inhale a little heavier than what was strictly normal. "You're alright?"

"Yeah," Hanataro gasped. "I'm okay. I can breath now." He sat forward again and held the front of his yukata closed with one shaking hand. He had never been so aroused in his life, despite the fact that Renji had only been trying to help him breath. Having next to no personal experience in that department, it was a little overwhelming for the young Healer. He looked back up at Renji, who was watching him with an indefinable expression. "Should…ah," he began, his mind still not cooperating, "should we just wait here?"

"For what?" Renji asked.

"For Lieutenant Hisagi," Hanataro clarified. He refolded his yukata completely and retied the obi, noticing the way Renji's eyes lingered on his hand movements. "He said something about a guard, right?"

Renji tore his eyes away from Hanataro's waist and pointed them back at the Healer's face with some difficulty. "Oh," he said. "That. Yeah, I guess we should." Renji stood up from the floor. He didn't think it was good for his sanity to sit so close to the surprisingly enticing young man any longer than he had already. "We don't have to wait in here, though, if you don't want to. I could take you down to the grounds for awhile."

Hanataro tensed noticeably. "I'm not sure…"

"You'll be perfectly safe with me," Renji assured him. "Don't worry about that. Unless you're too tired?" He raised one black eyebrow in question.

Hanataro shook his head. "I'm not tired. The fact that I ate breakfast will help me get the rest of my strength back quickly, anyway."

"Good," Renji reached down and helped Hanataro to his feet, one large hand placed gently on the smaller man's back. He could feel the other's warm skin even through the yukata, and did his best to ignore it. "Let's get dressed, then."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were both in their traditional uniforms and relaxing out on the Sixth Squad barracks' manicured lawn. Renji was stretched out fully across the grass, enjoying the early afternoon sunlight on his face. He had tied his long hair back into its ponytail and his arms were folded beneath his head, his eyes closed.<p>

Hanataro was sitting quietly beside him. He was thinking about the guard Lieutenant Hisagi had mentioned earlier, wondering what that could possibly entail. He looked over at Renji, wondering if he could ask the tall redhead to explain, and immediately took notice of the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. Perhaps Renji was asleep, he thought. Sighing, Hanataro leaned back on his hands and tilted his face toward the sun. He felt like he should be doing something productive instead of just sitting around. He also had a feeling Renji wouldn't want him to, even if he did ask. A light rustling of clothing and small rumble of spirit energy made Hanataro lift his head, and he drew in a sharp breath as he spotted the Second Squad Lieutenant lumbering toward them.

"One more step and you'll be pushing up daisies," Renji growled without opening his eyes.

So, he hadn't actually been sleeping, Hanataro mused before his attention turned to the new arrival. Hanataro got to his feet as quickly as he could and bowed respectfully, ignoring the pull on his scabs this position caused. "Lieutenant Omaeda," he greeted. "Good day, sir."

Marechiyo Omaeda had ignored Renji's warning and stopped next to the lounging Soul Reapers. His big frame cast a shadow over both of them as he snickered and pulled a bag of fried chips from inside his shihakusho. "Hey, Renji," he grinned and bit into a chip, spraying crumbs as he talked. "I heard you got some of my squad members to do a little favor for you," Omaeda's dark, beady eyes traveled from one to the other. "What makes you think you can tell _my_ squad what to do, anyway?"

Renji's eyes popped opened and he looked up at the grotesque Lieutenant with a scowl. "Get the hell away from me." His scowl deepened when a few crumbs landed on his cheek. "The Stealth Force isn't your's Omaeda. And I have no idea what you mean, anyway. I haven't been over there for weeks."

"Really?" Omaeda sneered stupidly. "'Cause the way I heard it, three members of the Protection Division of the Stealth Squad are coming here, tonight," his gaze moved back to Hanataro, who shivered. "On _your_ orders. Now I had to wonder to myself, what would a Lieutenant need with the Protection Division?" Omaeda leered at Hanataro, puffy eyes roving over the thin body and up to the strip of bandage peeking out from behind the collar of the Healer's shihakusho, before moving to his neck, hair and eyes. "So, I decided to come see for myself," he went on, "and I have to admit, I don't blame you, Renji-"

Renji was on his feet and in front of Hanataro instantly, shielding the smaller man from Omaeda's view. "Back off!" he snarled. "Hanataro is none of your business!"

Omaeda back-pedaled a few feet before regaining his composure. "Jeez, alright," he said. "I was just wondering." He turned and began walking away again. "Just be careful with that one," he called back. "Sounds like a lot of trouble, if you ask me."

Renji could feel a vein throbbing in his temple at the comment. How dare that slob of a man insult Hanataro after everything the young Healer had been through? He stepped forward to shout a scathing retort, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Renji looked down into the calm face beside him. A faint, reassuring smile graced those soft lips, and Renji calmed considerably. "You're right," he said. "Not worth it, is he?"

Hanataro's smile widened marginally. He appreciated Renji's protectiveness, but had a strong suspicion it had a lot to do with the incident in Renji's apartment earlier. He was still feeling guilty. His hand still rested on the Lieutenant's arm when Hanataro noticed Renji was staring at him. "What is it?"

Renji looked away. "Nothing," he said. "Just that you do seem like you're feeling better now. That's good." A hint of pink had appeared across Renji's high cheek bones, and Hanataro let go of his sleeve quickly. Renji sighed. "Guess that ruined the outdoors plan," he shot a sideways look at Hanataro. "What do you want to do now?"

"Oh, uhm," Hanataro looked down at his feet. "I…don't really know." He wasn't used to people wanting to know his opinion, usually things were simply decided for him. He stepped away from Renji and gazed out across the lawn to the streets, trying to think of something he thought the Lieutenant would like to do, instead. Hanataro was saved having to make a choice when Renji spoke up suddenly.

"I'm hungry. Want to go eat?" Renji tipped his face down toward Hanataro with a grin.

"We just ate," Hanataro pointed out. This didn't seem to phase the redhead very much.

"Then I'll eat and you can have tea or something. Sound good?" Renji didn't wait for Hanataro's reply before starting down the sloping lawn. Hanataro, surprised, tried to follow quickly and tripped over his own sandal, falling forward with a yelp. Renji spun around at the sound and caught the Healer against his own chest, steadying him by slim shoulders. "Whoa. You sure you're okay?" He frowned down in concern at the black hair in front of him.

"Y-yeah," Hanataro backed away quickly. "I'm just a little clumsy sometimes. Sorry," he smiled and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Alright," Renji was still frowning slightly. "Just- be careful." Come to think of it, Renji did remember the small Healer being a bit of a klutz. He turned and started toward the street again, this time waiting for Hanataro to walk beside him.

* * *

><p>They had made their way slowly down to a small sushi hut not too far from the Sixth Squad barracks, Renji trying not to fuss too much whenever Hanataro would lift one hand to his chest. In truth, the scabs didn't hurt anymore so much as they were driving Hanataro crazy, itching and pulling with every movement. Soon they would be completely healed, and he could hardly wait.<p>

They had walked through the hanging reed door of the hut together, Hanataro just behind Renji's elbow as he glanced around nervously, and for good reason. These kinds of places had never been very friendly to him in the past. He had been shunned, laughed at, insulted and even had things thrown at him whenever he had only wanted to get something to eat. Needless to say, the memories weren't very happy ones.

There weren't may other patrons, and Hanataro let Renji lead the way to a small table in the corner of the hut, keeping his head down as he walked. He was a little surprised when they reached their destination without any trouble and Renji picked up a small menu, frowning as he scanned through the items. Hanataro followed suit.

The waiter came over to them shortly after, and Renji ordered three of the dishes and a small bottle of sake. Hanataro requested a cup of jasmine tea, azure eyes still darting around the half-empty hut. He looked back at Renji as the other spoke up.

"Don't worry about it," a wolfish grin covered the whole of the Lieutenant's face, giving him a predatory air. "They know better."

Hanataro turned his head to make another sweep and realized that of all the other Soul Reapers in the dining hut, none were above the level of a Fifth Seat. He exhaled softly and began to relax. He doubted anyone would want to start trouble with a Lieutenant, not if they wanted to keep their rank and their skins intact.

In next to no time the waiter returned with Renji's plates and Hanataro's tea, made a swift bow to Renji as he set the sake on the table, and hurried away again. Renji ignored the odd behavior and started eating immediately.

And Renji could _eat_. Hanataro watched in amazement as the other man shoveled food into his mouth as if he had been starving, despite having had breakfast not two hours before. As he looked on, Hanataro felt a smile touch his lips. It gradually began to grow until he was giggling, hiding his mouth behind one hand.

Renji finally looked up. "Whah?" he asked around a mouthful of rice.

"No wonder you're so tall," Hanataro blurted, then clapped his hand firmly over his mouth. He hadn't actually meant to say that.

Renji chuckled and washed his meal down with a swig of sake. "You think that's impressive, you should see what else I can do."

Hanataro blinked.

"Ahh, I mean…" Renji blushed. "That's not what I meant, actually-"

"What're ye doin' all the way out here?" A familiar voice snickered. "Out on a date, are ye?"

Renji and Hanataro both looked up to see Ikaku walking toward them, zanpakuto thrown over one shoulder and his thumb hooked in his white obi. Renji grinned back.

"Survived Rangiku, did you," he teased. "I'm surprised. I thought for sure she would have broken you by now."

"Hey!" Ikaku pointed the end of his zanpakuto at the redhead. "Not so loud!" He frowned for a moment, then seemed to decide against an argument. He lowered the weapon. "Actually, I was lookin' for ye, went te yer place, but ya weren' there." He tilted his bald head to the side to study them both. "Hisagi got called off on some business," he said, "but he wanted me to find ye. 'S not gonna take as long as we thought. Should get back soon, they'll be there."

Renji's expression became serious as he locked eyes with Ikaku. "Alright." He downed the rest of the small bottle in one go and stood up. "Come on, Hanataro." He waited for the Healer to set his half-finished tea on the table and placed some money beside it. "Sorry about you're tea, we'll get you some more later."

"It's okay," Hanataro told him, round eyes reflecting his apprehension about meeting his new 'guard'. He didn't think he could have finished the hot drink anyway, as knotted as his stomach had suddenly become. He let Renji lead him back out of the hut and into the bright sunlight, Ikaku walking a few paces behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

M'kay, the next installment is finally here!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo

Warnings: still rated M

* * *

><p>The trio of Soul Reapers paused outside of Renji's apartment and Ikaku stepped away from them. "I ain' goin' in," he said gruffly. "Jus' came as a messenger, but I gotta get back now. See ya." He waved and retraced his steps down the hall and out of sight.<p>

Renji stood still for a moment, feeling the energies coming from his living area from behind the wood of the door. He looked down at Hanataro, who nodded and swallowed visibly, before opening it and walking inside, keeping the smaller man behind him. Three steps in, Renji stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open. "_Y-you-!_" he gaped.

Ganju Shiba stood in the middle of Renji's living area, muscular arms folded and a cocky grin firmly in place. He was flanked by three men dressed in the white uniforms of the Protection Division, only their eyes showing through their hoods.

"You look surprised, Abarai," Ganju smirked. "Why's that? Hanataro's my friend, you know. I'm gonna help him if I can, free of charge."

Renji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the remaining men. "And how much for you?" He hadn't really considered the cost of hiring members of the Protection Squad, who were more well known for guarding the non-Soul Reapers of Noble families. It hadn't really been a priority next to Hanataro's well-being.

"Nothing," the one on the far left answered, and the other two nodded in agreement. "We have all had our lives saved by that Healer, at one time or another. It's a payment of debt. That's all." He moved closer to his comrades and looked at Hanataro, who had peeked out from behind Renji's arm and was grinning widely at Ganju. "We only wanted you to see us, Healer Yamada," he said, "so you would not be startled when, or if, we appear."

"Thanks," Renji nodded to them. He seemed to be taking the role of Hanataro's voice, not giving the black-haired young man the chance to be caught in an inquisition. "It's appreciated." Renji watched the three turn and disappear out the window without another word, moving like lightning in their white robes. He looked down toward Hanataro to gauge the other's reaction, but the smaller man was gone.

"Ganju!" Hanataro ran toward his big friend and was swept up in a careful, one-armed hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Easy, Hana," Ganju chuckled. "It hasn't been that long, no need to hurt yourself." He set the short man down and looked up at Renji and back before continuing. "I'm only staying for awhile. Just to make sure you'll be safe." His broad face hardened and he took on a more serious tone. "Damn them sorry sons a bitches for doing this to you. But don't worry Hana, we've got you covered."

"We?" Renji spoke up, still standing in the kitchen. He was trying to stamp down the jealous urges that were invading his head as he watched Hanataro interact so easily with the big man. He had never seen the young Healer smile like that, and it made him acutely nervous. What exactly was the nature of their relationship? "Are there more of you?"

"Just the usual gang," Ganju answered easily. "We'll be patrolling right outside the Sereitei, while you guys take care of the inside."

Hanataro looked up at Ganju with big blue eyes. "You're…not staying?" he asked sadly.

Ganju ruffled the Healer's hair and sighed. "Sorry kid, not this time. This whole area is still a mess, I'm surprised Kuchiki was able to convince your Head Captain to let us so close in the first place."

This caught Renji's attention. "Kuchiki?" he repeated. "Which Kuchiki?" Maybe Noriko had been a little more active in Hanataro's protection than Renji had thought. He could just picture her, sitting on that ugly chaise in the study and sending out orders via Hell Butterfly, as bossy as ever despite the fact that she was bed-ridden.

"The Captain one," Ganju answered, and Renji nearly choked on his next intake of breath.

"_Captain_ Kuchiki?" he spluttered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ganju laughed. He put one beefy arm around Hanataro's shoulders. "Surprised the hell outta me, too. Just showed up at Kukaku's place and told us we were going to be on guard duty for awhile. Didn't even ask, just told." He smiled down at Hanataro again. "I wasn't about to go along with what that ass ordered, but Sis had already decided for me before I could tell him to get lost. I didn't know it was you until I got here this morning."

Hanataro wrapped his thin arms around Ganju's middle. "Thank you, Ganju," he said quietly. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here." He didn't notice Renji's dark scowl from where the redhead still stood in the kitchen.

Ganju, who had been looking slightly uncomfortable from the sudden display of affection, relaxed considerably and put one large hand on Hanataro's back. "What are you apologizing for? 'S the least I could do." He patted the smaller man's shoulder as Hanataro let go and backed away. "Well, guess I'd better get back to those clowns," he grinned. "They wouldn't know to breath if I didn't tell 'em to." Ganju walked past Renji and toward the door. "See you soon, kid," he called, and left the apartment.

Renji watched the door close behind him before turning back to Hanataro. "Well, that was interesting," he frowned. Noticing Hanataro watching him curiously, Renji shrugged it off and walked over to close the open window, reinforcing the locking Kido as he did so. He then went to the couch and pulled Zabimaru from his obi to lean it against the side table before sitting down, long legs stretched out in front of him. "'M tired," Renji mumbled, eyes closed.

Hanataro edged closer. "Were you up very late?" he asked, reaching the edge of the couch and lowering himself onto the cushions.

"Kinda," Renji answered. He cracked one red eye and smiled. "Not gonna bite ya, Hanataro. You can get comfortable."

The Healer smiled and scooted further into the back cushions. He drew his legs up in front of him. "You sound like Lieutenant Hisagi," he said. "Your accent, I mean." He watched Renji return the smile and lean back, eyes closed once more. "Have you always had that?"

"Happens when I'm tired," Renji explained. "I'm from the Rukongai, originally, but I've had to keep myself in check around Captain Kuchiki for so long, I guess it's become habit now." He yawned widely and turned his head toward Hanataro. "With a guard here, I guess I could take a nap."

Hanataro felt a little guilty about Renji's fatigue, knowing it had a lot to do with him. He unconsciously curled a little closer to the Lieutenant and sighed. It felt nice to have Renji' presence so near him and within minutes Hanataro was fast asleep, fingers unknowingly brushing Renji's arm.

Renji smiled contentedly.

* * *

><p>The sun had already set when Hanataro sat bolt upright on the couch, throwing the blanket that had been covering him to the floor and breathing heavily. Cold sweat covered his back and forehead and he was shaking like a leaf. He heard footsteps running down the hall and less than a second Renji was at his side, a strong arm supporting Hanataro's shoulders and another moving over his back in soothing circles.<p>

Hanataro took several deep, steadying breaths into Renji's chest as the Lieutenant held him, managing to calm his racing heart enough to finally speak. "I'm fine." His voice was still unsteady, but he was no longer shaking as hard as he had been.

Renji moved back but kept one hand between Hanataro's shoulder blades. "Nightmares, huh?" he said. "You alright now?" He reached up and moved sweaty black strands of hair from Hanataro's forehead. When Hanataro nodded, he went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water, bringing it back to the couch and sitting behind the Healer, pulling him over to rest against his shoulder. "Here."

Hanataro took the glass gratefully. After he was finished, Renji set it on the floor beside the sheathed Zabimaru. Hanataro looked at the zanpakuto curiously. It seemed as though Renji had employed another guard as Hanataro slept.

"Ah," said Renji, following his gaze. "Well, you can never be too careful, can you?" he nudged the sword with his toe, almost playfully, before turning his attention back to Hanataro. "Want to talk it out?"

Hanataro closed his eyes. "Just the same dream," he said quietly. "I can't move, can't see, but in the back of my mind I know I'm going to die without any chance of escaping at all." He covered his face with one hand. "I know, it's pathetic-"

"It isn't," Renji interrupted. "You're not pathetic, Hana. What happened to you wasn't easy to handle, I'm sure." He lowered Hanataro's hand looked down into the pale, drawn face. "It's gonna be fine though, 'kay?" When the small Healer nodded Renji patted his arm and stood from the couch, stretching. "Well," he said, "it's past dinner time, didn't want to wake you up, but the sake hut over by the Fifth Squad buildings is still serving sushi. You hungry?"

Hanataro decided he was rather hungry and stood up to stretch his aching limbs. "I could eat," he admitted. He watched Renji pick up the glass and Zabimaru and return to the kitchen area. "I wonder if Ganju is still around?" Hanataro mused. "It would be nice to be able to see him again before he leaves."

Renji tried to ignore the twist in his gut as he set the glass in the sink and turned back to Hanataro. "You guys pretty close?" he asked, in what he assumed was a casual tone.

Hanataro tilted his head to the side at the strain in Renji's voice. "Close? I guess so," he answered truthfully. "I mean, we spent a lot of time together when we were trying to save Rukia." He remembered how the big man had protected him, shielding him from as much as he could and even carrying him when the Healer lost his strength altogether. And in turn, Hanataro had healed Ganju when the Shiba man was injured. "We're…friends," he concluded, echoing Ganju's statement from earlier.

"Friends," Renji repeated. "Just friends?" He looked like he wasn't really sure whether or not to believe it, but was trying not to jump to conclusions. "So, the two of you never…?" He trailed off at the very thought of Ganju touching Hanataro and averted his eyes to the open window to hide his irritation. Renji paused. When had he opened the window?

Hanataro seemed surprised by the question. "No, of course not," he studied Renji with a bit more attention than before. "What's wrong? Do you have something against Ganju?" He appeared to be slightly worried now, "Because he's not a bad guy, I promise-" Hanataro's defense of the large man was cut short by Renji raising one hand to silence him.

"Wait," the Lieutenant said quietly. He wasn't looking at Hanataro, brick-red eyes focused on the far side of the room behind the short Soul Reaper. His broad shoulders tensed and he leaned forward, replanting his feet. "Don't move, Hanataro." Renji's hand traveled down to rest on the hilt of Zabimaru, fingers tightening into a white-knuckle grip.

Hanataro, who had initially been a little stung by Renji's immediate dismissal, froze in fear at the redhead's warning. "What is it?" he whispered. "What-"

Renji flew past him in a blur of black and red, and Hanataro heard rather than saw the clash of metal just behind him as Zabimaru locked with another blade above his shoulder. Hanataro instinctively threw himself forward and landed on the floor painfully. He turned over to see what was going on, and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Renji was braced against his zanpakuto, feet planted, blade pushing the one held by a man dressed in dark clothing. The attacker's face was completely covered and, Hanataro realized through his terror, he had no discernable spiritual pressure. No wonder neither of them had sensed him approaching.

Renji roared and swung Zabimaru in a fierce arc. "Bastard!" He followed the attacker when the other leapt back toward the window. He struck again but missed, the other man was already gone. Without a word the Lieutenant swept over to Hanataro and crouched down, scooping the smaller man to his chest with one arm. Zabimaru held firmly in the other hand, Renji ran from the apartment.

"Renji," Hanataro whimpered as his fingers held onto the other man's shihakusho for dear life. "What's going on? I thought…"

"It isn't safe there anymore," Renji had run down the long hallway and out the back door of the barracks. "They've figured out how to break through the locking Kido. I'm not sure how, unless…"

Hanataro let Renji come to his own conclusion of how the intruder had managed to get into the apartment when only someone who knew that specific counter Kido was supposed to be able to accomplish such a thing. He buried his face in Renji's neck as they flash-stepped further away from the building, through the dark streets of the Sereitei. He was trying very hard not to think about what had just occurred, how close he had been to having his head removed from the rest of him. If Renji hadn't been there…

"I can't fight them off in such a small area," Renji continued after a moment. "We'll have to find a safer place for you to be before I can do that." He jumped up onto a nearby roof and flashed over to the next one, trying to shake whoever might be following them.

Two streaks of light darted in and out of Hanataro's line of vision as Renji continued to shunpo across the buildings, keeping to either side of the pair. "Renji," Hanataro started nervously.

"It's alright," Renji assured him. "It's just the Protection Division members. Glad they finally decided to show up," he added under his breath. Renji couldn't really blame them though, he thought as his grip on Hanataro tightened a fraction. If Zabimaru hadn't pulsed a warning when it did, he wasn't sure he would have been in time to stop the unknown assailant. There had been no unfamiliar spiritual pressure in the air, not so much as a tendril of energy that didn't belong to Hanataro or himself, and it scared him nearly senseless.

Renji turned his attention back to shielding Hanataro from any attack that might target them, despite the presence of the two guards. If the would-be assassin didn't have spiritual pressure, it might be nearly impossible to detect an assault from any great distance. Renji renewed his grip on Zabimaru and turned his thoughts inward, searching for the familiar feel of the spirit sword. After a moment, Zabimaru reached out to him invitingly.

_You guys are gonna have to help me out_, he addressed the two-headed zanpakuto. _Let me know if you feel anything coming. _He waited impatiently. The reply was faint, but audible.

_Of coursssse_, hissed the snake head. _After all, your gorgeous new love toy is quite…interessssssting. Such beautiful eyesssss. _It snickered in a very perverted manner.

Renji was about to growl at it in warning when the baboon head spoke up as well.

_We will do what we can, Renji_, it rumbled, _now focus_.

Renji let go of the spirit thread connecting his thoughts to those of the smart-ass zanpakuto and skidded in midair, changing direction without warning. Hanataro squeaked in alarm at the unexpected jolt. "Sorry," Renji apologized. "I've got an idea." There was only one place in the area that was safe enough for Hanataro, if Renji could convince the owner to let the Healer stay for a little while.

Renji kept going until he was no longer within the various buildings of the Squads and felt a wave of relief when he spotted the Kuchiki Manor rising up from the ground like a small white mountain in the distance. They were nearly to safety. He had glanced sideways to one of the guards when Hanataro let out a piercing scream, his eyes fixed on something over Renji's shoulder.

Renji spun around and lifted Zabimaru in front of him just before a small black object smacked hard into his forehead, and he saw a bright flash of light before he couldn't see anything at all. He panicked when Hanataro was ripped forcefully from his arms, still screaming, but couldn't strike for fear he would hit the Healer by mistake. "Hanataro!"

Something slammed into Renji with enough force to crack several ribs and send him shooting toward the ground below, bending the earth on impact and leaving a large crater. Renji's head hit with a loud cracking sound, and he lost consciousness as Hanataro's frightened voice screamed his name.

* * *

><p>Renji came out of the darkness bit by bit, each step increasing the pain in his head and body. Before he could come back to himself completely, he felt a gentle nudging at his subconscious. <em>Zabimaru<em>. The spirit's energy brushed against his own with concern.

_I'm here_, Renji informed it. This was unexpected. The temperamental zanpakuto didn't like to be bothered more than once in the same week, let alone the same day.

_We felt nothing, _the baboon's tone carried a significant amount of remorse.

_We are ssssorry_, the snake added. Renji had never heard it sound apologetic before, and his fuzzy memory struggled to locate the reason as to why it would do so now.

_You must wake now, Renji_, the giant ape-like spirit added. _Hurry_.

Renji fought to resurface from the black shroud of sleep, groaning as he felt stabbing pain in his head and chest.

"Renji?"

The redhead's eyes snapped open and he regretted it immediately as the light burned through his vision and made his entire skull throb. "Rukia?" He ignored the pain and turned his head enough to see his childhood friend.

She was kneeling next to him in a plain white robe, small hands folded in her lap. There were tear tracks on her pale cheeks, and her chin-length black hair was sticking up around her head like she had been out in a high wind. "Renji," she said again. "You're awake."

"Kami," Renji groaned. "I'd noticed." He struggled to sit up, but Rukia put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down with surprising strength, holding him to the mat he was stretched out on.

"Don't," she said, averting her large indigo eyes. "You've been beaten badly. Your ribs were cracked, and the back of your skull was fractured when you hit the ground." She removed her hand and picked up a white towel sitting in a bowl of water beside her. "If you keep moving around, you'll give yourself a fever." Rukia wrung out the small towel and folded it, placing it across Renji's forehead. Her hands were shaking.

"Rukia," Renji started in a tone the female Soul Reaper knew very well. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my brother's house," Rukia still wasn't looking at him, fussing with the bowl. "Byakuya heard the crash and went to investigate. He brought you back here and ordered our family Healer to take care of you." She flipped the towel over. "He managed to heal the most severe injuries, but you need to remain still awhile longer."

"The crash?" Renji repeated, slowly. "What-" He gasped and struggled to sit up again as everything came flooding back into his memory. "Hanataro! Where's Hanataro?" Renji's broken ribs sent bolts of pain all the way through his body, and his head felt like it was on the verge of exploding, but he no longer cared. He had to get to Hanataro. Now.

"Renji!" Rukia was doing her best to hold the tall man down on the mat as he struggled to get to his feet. "Stay down! Please, listen! Ren-" Rukia stopped as another pair of hands appeared and held onto the Lieutenant's shoulders with enough pressure to trap him on the mat. She looked up in surprise. "Brother."

Byakuya fixed steel grey eyes on Renji's face, ignoring Rukia's shocked expression. "Calm yourself Renji," he ordered. "There is something you need to hear." He waited for Renji's movements to dwindle into feeble attempts to claw at the floor before continuing. "The two Protection Division members who were with you are dead," he said without emotion. "There was no sign of the Healer when I arrived, nor was I able to locate any spirit residue from him, or the one responsible for the attack tonight."

"No," Renji moaned, turning his head away from the Kuchiki elder. "That isn't true, Captain! He's still out there, we have to go get him! He's still too weak to defend himself. Hurry!" His brain was unwilling, or unable, to process the fact that Hanataro had not been brought into the mansion along with him.

"Renji," Rukia choked on a sob as she tried to explain through the fresh tears, "He's gone. I'm so sorry, Renji. Hanataro is gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this one is so short. It was written in kind of a hurry too, so feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them next time.

Disclaimer: Bleach is Kubo's. End of story.

Warnings: Mentions of gore, frustrating arguements and mature suggestions.

* * *

><p>Renji lay still on the mat for what felt like hours. Not that he had much choice, really, as his Captain had placed a Hado Binding Art spell on him when Renji continued to struggle desperately. He was just winding up for another fight, cracked ribs be damned, when Rukia spoke up from beside him.<p>

"Noriko's been quiet for awhile now," she observed. "Do you think they've managed to put out the flames yet?" Her tone was void of emotion, but her hands were clenched into fists on her knees.

Renji sighed. "Don't know," he answered truthfully. His voice was broken and scratchy from shouting for so long, and every muscle in his body ached from fighting against the binding spell for all he was worth. In his current weakened state, it had been almost nothing compared to what he had listened to Noriko doing down the hall when Byakuya told her about the missing Healer. She had screamed and screamed, and with her returning spiritual pressure had managed to set fire to the study and take down two walls. It took both Byakuya and Hisagi, plus two very brave servants, to subdue her.

Renji had wondered briefly what Shuhei had been doing at the Kuchiki residence, and quickly decided it wasn't important. "Just let me up, Rukia," he said now, glaring at his friend.

Rukia looked away. "I can't do that," she said. "My brother has sent people outside to investigate, and we'll find out soon if-" she stopped herself. "If they know anything."

Renji knew Rukia had been about to say 'if Hanataro is still alive," and struggled again, his ribs groaning in protest. "Why is everyone just sitting around doing nothing!" He shouted furiously. "He's still out there!" He tried to break free from within the confines of the spell but it proved to be fruitless; Byakuya Kuchiki's Hado was too strong. "Damn you, Rukia! Let me go!"

"I _can't_," Rukia sobbed. "You don't understand, Renji. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't have enough spiritual pressure yet to do something like that."

Renji stopped struggling and looked at her. He hadn't even considered that. While Noriko had been regaining strength quickly, having only been drained, Rukia's very soul had been damaged. It would take a while longer until she was back to her full power. Renji sighed as heavily as the binding would allow. "I forgot."

Rukia touched his hand lightly. "No one's been able to find any spirit threads to follow," she said, shaking her head. "It doesn't make any sense. And with nothing to go on there's no way to track them."

Renji closed his eyes and growled. He could still hear Hanataro's last desperate cries ringing in his ears. It was taking everything he had to keep himself from shouting out loud. "Hanataro…"

"Renji."

Renji heard Noriko's voice but couldn't turn his head enough to see her. He could feel her pressure though, and that of Lieutenant Hisagi, approaching the mat at a steady pace. They came into view as Noriko knelt down beside him, one thin hand on Shuhei's arm.

"Renji, tell me what happened." Noriko's voice sounded cracked and strained, but her silver-blue gaze was steady as she looked down at him. "I cannot find any sign of them, but perhaps if there is something in your memories, some key to figuring out what is going on, we may be able to act." She moved her other hand over his bandaged chest. "Release."

As the binding was removed Renji immediately tried to sit up, despite the three pairs of hands on him now. "We have to go!" he writhed. "Let's go!"

"There's nothing to follow!" Noriko yelled back at him. "Tell me what happened, now!"

Renji glowered at her. "We were in my rooms," he said through clenched teeth, not willing to waste time explaining. Didn't they understand that Hanataro was in danger? "Someone in black came through the window and attacked Hana. I didn't feel anything, but Zabimaru did. The bastard got away and I was bringing Hanataro here with those two guys from the Protection Division. I didn't even see the second attack." Renji brought one hand up to his face. "There was nothing. No spiritual pressure at all. They took Hanataro. They took him…"

"Impossible," Shuhei murmured. His usually narrow black eyes were wide with a sudden understanding as to the actual level of danger Renji and Hanataro had been in. "Nothing? No wonder they were able to take out all three of ya. And obviously their attack was powerful, if it knocked ya out so quickly."

"Is that all you remember?" Noriko asked as Shuhei sat still beside her with an expression of utter shock. "Was there nothing else?"

"I don't know…yes. A flash of some kind," Renji nodded. His head gave a painful jolt. "Hit me in the face, and I couldn't see." He jumped a little when Noriko grabbed his shoulder suddenly. "What?"

"Was it a bright light?" she demanded, shaking the injured man as Shuhei began to protest her rough treatment. "Were you blinded?" Noriko was leaning forward now, eyes so intense they were practically glowing. "Tell me, Renji! Is that was you saw?"

"Yes!" Renji snapped. "I already told you that! I couldn't feel a fucking thing! I couldn't even see!" He studied Noriko's look of dawning horror and growled fiercely, batting her hand away and latching on to the collar of her robe. "What do you know, Kuchiki?" he shouted. "_What's going on!_"

"It…can't be…" The Kuchiki woman didn't even try to move away. "That technique is called the Sun Shadow," she said quietly. "It was invented to give Soul Reapers with weaker fighting abilities the chance to defend themselves." She pulled back and dug her fingers into her scalp. "It doesn't make any sense," she continued. "It doesn't seem possible. I killed him myself, years ago."

Renji let go of her robe. "You'd better tell me what the hell your babbling about," he snarled. "What do you mean? Who did you kill? Where is Hanataro?"

Noriko looked from him to the silent Shuhei and back. "I can't be sure," she said, "but it's worth a try. Let's go," she stood up and motioned to Shuhei to do the same. "Get up, Renji. We're going to the Wastelands."

"Wait a minute," Rukia spoke up as she rose unsteadily from the ground. "He can't go, he's still injured. What if he gets himself killed?"

Noriko was already moving toward the door. "It'll take a lot more than a few broken ribs to kill a Lieutenant," she said over her shoulder. "You should know. On your feet, Abarai."

Renji got to his feet with some assistance from Shuhei, the other man supporting him by the arm. "Wait." He had made it only a few steps when Byakuya appeared like mist in the doorway, blocking Noriko in the room.

"Where are you going, Noriko?" he asked in his usual monotonous way. "There is nothing we can do."

"To find Hitoshimaru Takenaka," his sister answered evenly, and Renji was surprised, and a little frightened, to see Byakuya's eyes widen at the name.

"That would be a waste of time," Byakuya said slowly, regaining his composure from one instant to the next. "You have already informed me yourself that he is dead."

"The attack used on Renji earlier was one created by Izani, Hanataro's mother," Noriko explained, surprisingly calm given the current situation. "However, only three people ever knew of it's existence. She never had the chance to teach that specific technique to anyone else before she was killed. Somehow, Hitoshimaru has survived all these years, and now he's come for Hanataro. I have a feeling I know why but I hope I'm wrong."

"What is it?" Renji demanded. "What about his mother? Please, tell me Noriko. What does this guy want with Hanataro?" The Noble woman's tones and expressions were wreaking havoc on his mind, burying a fear deep inside his chest. He knew it wasn't good, if he hadn't already figured that out by the string of attacks and attempted murders against the timid Healer. "What did Hana ever do to him?"

Noriko looked over at the strained redhead with a cool, deadly gaze. "He survived." She ignored Renji's stunned and angry hiss and turned back to Byakuya. "Call for the Hell Butterflies. If my assumptions are correct, and I would bet my life that they are, we're going to need some help."

* * *

><p>He was alone again. Sitting in the small, dark room where his captor had unceremoniously deposited him earlier, Hanataro was helpless against the fear over-crowding his mind. He was surprised, not to mention disappointed, that he hadn't passed out from it yet. He didn't remember ever being so terrified in his life. The attack in his rooms had triggered a kind of horrified acceptance, and the struggle in Reni's apartment had been eased by the presence of the redheaded Lieutenant.<p>

Renji.

Renji was dead. Hanataro had watched as the hooded assailant slammed Renji into the ground so hard the earth had been split wide open. He hadn't moved after that, and Hanataro lost his sense of the other's spiritual pressure. He barely remembered screaming Renji' s name in a desperate attempt to get him to respond. And when the guards had come to help him-

Hanataro pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to block out the gruesome images imprinted on their lids. So much blood. So much pain. Hanataro had been unable to do anything, even move, as the murderous demon ripped the guards apart and took off, away from the Sereitei with Hanataro still screaming in his grip.

Hanataro was unaware of how long it took to reach the at the edge of the Wastelands, his heart breaking into excruciating pieces. Renji was only trying to keep him safe. He knew what had happened to the redhead and the others had been his fault; if Hanataro hadn't lived through the first attack, no one would have been hurt. Not the guards, not Noriko. Not Renji…

As the enormous man in black carried Hanataro through a series of tunnels and caverns, then dumped him on the ground inside a tiny room, the Healer had felt the first rays of hope for his survival flicker inside him. Noriko was still there, and she was strong. If she could find Hanataro, maybe she could save him. The hope was extinguished the moment his captor began to speak.

"You can try to get out all you want, it wont make any difference." The voice was gravelly, abrasive. "And no one's coming to get you, either. See this?" he raised one beefy hand and tapped the wall beside the door. "Seki Seki rock. Even if someone did manage to make it here, they'd never be able to find you. You're not going anywhere."

Hanataro tried to scoot back as the man made a dive at him but he was too slow. In less than a second he was on his back, wrists pinned above his head as his captor straddle him. Empty black eyes moved closer, that awful voice whispering in his ear through the dark fabric.

"I could do anything I want to you, and no one would even know." The other man ground his hips into Hanataro's roughly, crushing him against the ground in a lewd and meaningful gesture. Hanataro cried out in fear and pain as a new terror spiked through his entire body. The monster was planning to rape Hanataro before he killed him.

"What do you want?" he sobbed. "I didn't do anything! Please, just let me go!" His pleading fell on deaf ears. Hanataro jerked and tried to wiggle away when his captor tore open his shihakusho with bruising force and ground into him again. "Stop!" It was useless. That hand was everywhere, ripping the bandages away and taking the rest of the scabs with them. Hanataro shrieked again and renewed his struggle as the sadistic bastard reached lower and untied the Healer's hakama.

"Enough," another voice spoke from the doorway. It was cool and gliding, and reminded Hanataro of a poisonous snake. "Get off of him. Go help the others get ready for tonight. I want everything to be perfect this time."

The man with the hood looked at Hanataro with an expression in those black eyes that promised this would be finished later, and stood up. He brushed past the figure standing in the doorway. "As you wish, sir."

Hanataro quickly closed his shihakusho and sat up to get a better look at the one who had stopped the assault, and froze as the other spoke again.

"I have waited a long time for this," he said. His face was hidden in the shadow of a dark hood similar to the other man's garb, but the greed and revulsion was clear in his tone. "So long. And now, everything is finally set." The man closed the heavy door, it's reinforcing bars also lined with Seki Seki rock, and spoke through the small opening at the top. "Tonight, Hanataro Yamada, you will finally pay for your sins." He turned away and left with quiet footsteps, his words echoing back to the room. "Tonight, you will die."

Hanataro had crawled over to the nearest wall and curled against it in despair. How had things ever gotten this bad? Renji was gone, he was going to die for some kind of sick and fantasized retribution, if the big man didn't get to him first, and no one even knew where he was. Hanataro had cried for a long time, waiting for something, anything, to happen as he sat alone in the dark room.

Now his thoughts turned back to Renji and he held on to that whisper of presence with a desperate ferocity he didn't know he possessed. Even in death, the redhead could bring him comfort.

"Renji…"

* * *

><p>I can't hardly stand it either! Next chapter...ON TO THE RESCUE!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry this chapter took me so long! I went through a few different ways I could do it, and ended up with this one. Hope it makes enough sense to everyone. Should only be a chapter or two left in the story, though. And thanks for all the lovely reviews! They mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Language and some violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hanataro stayed against the wall for what felt like years, curled in on himself and counting his breathing to keep from losing his mind completely. He had stopped crying some time ago but his chest still felt as if it were being crushed by a heavy iron band. The small rivulets of blood caused when the big man had ripped the bandages away had now dried on his skin but Hanataro could barely feel them.<p>

He was on the brink of exhaustion. Despite the presence of the Seki Seki rock, Hanataro had strained and struggled to force enough spiritual pressure through his body to push a Kido spell through the lock. It was no use. This was his nightmare come to life. He was unable to even help himself escape. Feeling like the lowest form ever known, Hanataro had lost all hope of being rescued from the fate his unknown enemy had set out for him.

All too soon and as Hanataro knew he would be, the man with the snake voice was back.

As the door opened, Hanataro stood up and tried to get as close to the wall as he could without actually sinking in to it. His fingers scrabbled at the rough stone behind him, seeking some kind of purchase.

"What is it you think I did?" he asked, and was surprised at how steady his voice sounded, despite the fact that he was scared out of his mind. "Why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you." He was ignored as the robed figure came closer. "Please," Hanataro whispered. "I don't even know who you are."

"Hanataro," the man said his name almost gently. "It pains me to see one of my own behaving in such a pitiful manner." He reached out one gloved hand and ran a finger down the Healer's tear-stained cheek.

"One of- what?" Hanataro was having difficulty processing anything with the awful man so close to him. "What are you talking about?"

"It should have ended when I sent that Hollow to have you and your mother dealt with," the man continued as if Hanataro hadn't spoken. "I was careless. I had forgotten Izani had such meddling friends. It was quite awhile until I felt comfortable enough to try again, owing to the wounds that Kuchiki woman inflicted upon me." He spat Noriko's name like a foul curse.

"What does Noriko have to do with this?" Hanataro asked as the man pulled his hand away. What if she was the next target? The thought made Hanataro's blood turn to ice. It had been too much to know that Renji had died trying to protect him. If Noriko was also in danger…

"That woman," the man said again. "She had always been too involved for her own good. We used to be friends once, you know." His tone had turned conversational. "Until she decided I was no good for Izani. But by then it was too late. I found Izani years before Kuchiki did, and…_convinced_ the Healer to marry me." He had stepped away, talking as if to a guest over tea. It was making Hanataro ill.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hanataro whispered. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"I'm telling you as a last generous gesture before you die," the man turned back to him again. "The reason you were born to begin with was to be a weapon. I would have made you into the most powerful being in existence. Izani refused my ingenious plan, and when she escaped, I knew I couldn't simply let all of my hard work leave with her. I also knew that if you were to grow up with any outside influences, you would be of no use to me."

Hanataro's mind was reeling. "You're insane," he said. "You killed…"

"Yes," the man replied calmly. "I killed Izani. Or rather, had her killed. The idea was actually to kill you, but of course your mother wouldn't sit idle and watch you die. Then, when Kuchiki found out-" his tone became hard again. "No matter. She is long gone now."

_He thinks Noriko is dead_, Hanataro realized. Knowing he couldn't enlighten the twisted man, Hanataro quickly thought of something to say. "That Soul Reaper, in the Sereitei, that was because of you too, wasn't it?"

"Ah, yes," the man replied, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Such a waste of resources. The buffoon couldn't even accomplish one little request. This latest attempt at least delivered some result."

Hanataro was still backed up to the wall, despite the fact that the man was now in the center of the room. "If you were married to my mother," he started. "Then you…are you…my father?" The thought didn't sit well with the Healer. _Monster_ seemed more appropriate.

"Your father?" The man sounded as if he were thinking. "I suppose I could be called that, yes. I would prefer the term 'creator' myself."

"Who are you?" Hanataro demanded with more steel in his tone than he actually felt. "Show me your face."

The man stared at him for a long moment before replying. "As a last request," he conceded. "It can't very well do much harm at this point, can it?" He reached up and removed the hood in one fluid motion.

Hanataro made an involuntary sound at the back of his throat. It was like looking into a time-warped mirror. The same black hair, same light blue eyes and generous mouth. The same pale, almost pointed features. The only notable differences were the age, of course, and that the older of the two had several burn scars covering the right side of his face.

"Hitoshimaru Takenaka," the man gave a mock bow in greeting. "Am I all that you've ever imagined?"

"Honestly, I'd never really thought about it," Hanataro glared. "You're certainly ugly, though. Must've been Noriko's doing?" If he was going to die anyway, he could at least commit himself to being a pain in the ass before then, for all the other man had done to him and his family. And to Renji. No matter what Hanataro did however, it would still never be enough.

The Healer's words had the desired effect. Takenaka lifted one hand to the scars, the rest of his face contorted in anger. "That bitch," he hissed. "If she were not dead already, I would kill her myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Hanataro shot back. "You wouldn't stand a chance. She's way stronger than you could ever be-" _Oh, no. _He hadn't meant to slip like that.

Takenaka, Hanataro refused to think of the man as his father, looked at him with renewed interest. "Is that so," he murmured. "The old hag is still alive, is she?" He strode toward Hanataro, who immediately cringed back. "In that case, there is no more time to waste." Takenaka grabbed the Healer by one wrist and yanked him forcefully from the room. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>They were flashing across the Wastelands with a speed driven by fear, the barren terrain passing them by without notice.<p>

Renji was struggling to keep up with the others as his cracked ribs protested every movement. He glanced over at Noriko as she began to shout orders.

"Listen," she addressed them all, "we are going in blind. We won't be able to feel any spiritual pressure, so you must rely on your instincts, and trust your zanpakuto. This may be a suicide mission. If there is anyone who would rather turn back, do so now."

No one did, and Renji was grateful.

"Like hell I'd miss out on the fun," Ikaku grinned from the other side of Shuhei. "Yer not gettin' rid 'o me that easily."

"Also," Noriko continued, "do not allow them to strike near your eyes, if you can help it. The Sun Shadow technique is strong. Don't underestimate it."

"This does sound like an interesting challenge," Yumichika mused out loud. "And besides, it would be such a waste to let one as beautiful as that Healer be spoiled by the likes of those petty ruffians."

While Renji didn't quite agree with Yumichika's logic, he was nevertheless glad to have two fighters from the Eleventh Squad with them. That Squad was known for their brutality in battle, and Ikaku and Yumichika were no exceptions to the rule.

Noriko simply nodded. "Alright then," she said. "Prepare yourselves. We are almost there."

* * *

><p>Hanataro was dragged down a long series of tunnels and into an enormous cavern, the ceiling of which was lit by dozens of glowing spheres. A staircase was carved at the other end, going from the cavern floor up to a small opening at the top. Centered at the wall furthest from the entrance was a long table made of splintering wood, and at the end of the table stood something that looked horribly like an altar.<p>

Hanataro froze and tried to back-pedal, but the grip around his wrist was too strong.

"Cease your struggling," Takenaka sounded annoyed. "I've already told you, your fate is fixed. You are going to die, and my troubles with you will finally be over." As he spoke, several more hooded figures detached themselves from the shadows and moved to stand around the table. There were at least ten in all.

What was this, Hanataro wondered, some kind of cult?

One of the figures stepped forward and took Hanataro from Takenaka. The Healer struggled even harder when he realized it was the man who had captured him, and killed Renji. "You-"

"Hello again," the big man crooned in Hanataro's ear. "Looks like we won't be having our fun after all. Too bad," he chuckled sickeningly. He lifted the small Healer and set him on the altar, handcuffing him to the wood in a kneeling position. "Still, at least I'll get to watch you squirm."

Now that it had come down to the final moment, Hanataro found he had no fight left within himself. There was simply no point to it. He watched as though outside of his body as Takenaka took a long spear from one of the other figures and hopped lightly onto the table, moving to stand in front of Hanataro. Takenaka raised the spear directly in front of the Healer, who gazed back steadily.

"I wish things would have turned out differently," the older man said. "For the both of us." Without warning, he brought the spear down in one swift movement.

"Hado Four! _Byakurai!_"

Hanataro blinked, first at the surprised expression on Takenaka's face, then at what was left of the smoldering spear in the older man's hand.

Takenaka turned suddenly and roared in anger. "Kuchiki!"

There was a blinding flash from the entrance far above them, followed by a booming sound that echoed throughout the cavern, kicking up a fair amount of dust. The figures at the table shot away in different directions as several shadows hurled in to the cavern with murderous bellows. Hanataro coughed helplessly in the choking dust cloud, and was suddenly unable to breath at all owing to the fingers now tightening around his throat.

"No," Takenaka's face appeared inches from his own, his blue eyes shining with a terrifying madness. "I've waited too long-"

Something barreled into them with lightning speed, and Takenaka and his clutching fingers were gone.

The angry shouts and screams of metal continued around him, and Hanataro, instead of feeling relieved, felt only fear. Fear for himself, and fear for the ones who had come to save him. He knew they couldn't feel the pressures of the Healer's captors, and the knowledge was chilling. There was a good chance they could be easily out-fought.

Hanataro heard an abrupt shriek to his left, and someone's voice, possibly Hisagi's, shouting, "The chest piece! Aim for the chest piece!"

Within seconds the cavern was filled with the spiritual pressures of the cloaked men along with those of the Soul Reapers, and the added energy was pushing the dust cloud away from the fray. Hanataro's vision was beginning to clear.

"Roar!"

That voice…His head shot up, heart pounding in his throat. It couldn't be-

"Zabimaru!"

"Renji!" Hanataro shouted as an immense relief flooded him to the core. "Renji! You're alive!"

He scanned the cavern for the tall redhead, finally spotting him just as Renji cut down the hooded man that had taken Hanataro and tried to force himself on the Healer. There was a grim satisfaction to the set of Renji's face as the big man fell to the cavern floor. The Lieutenant turned at a shout, just in time to deflect a small black object aiming for his face. "Fool me once," he growled, and attacked again.

Hanataro could barely tear his eyes away from the sight of the redhead, but he had to see Noriko, as well. He knew she was the one who had fired the Hado that stopped the spear, so she had to be here somewhere. He spotted Yumichika Ayasegawa twirling his zanpakuto above his head before bringing it down in a deadly arc, and Ikaku Madarame gleefully cutting through a couple of hooded figures who were charging at him.

Hands were unfastening the cuffs at his wrists, and Hanataro turned around as Byakuya Kuchiki lifted him carefully from the altar. Instead of setting him on the ground, as Hanataro had expected, the Noble cradled him in strong arms and started walking toward the stairs. "Captain Kuchiki?" Hanataro wondered aloud.

"It would be best if you didn't look," Byakuya told him.

Hanataro craned his neck to see past the Captain's billowing sleeve despite the warning, and saw Noriko and Takenaka locked in what appeared to be an embrace. The act would have been more believable if not for the strength evident in Noriko's grip, and the expression of sheer agony on the man's face as white hot flames engulfed the pair. In a flash, the flames died down to spiraling tendrils, and Noriko was left holding nothing but a pile of sifting black ash.

Hanataro turned away and buried his face in the haori in front of him, forgetting that it was a Noble Captain he was crying on.

"I was unaware of your true lineage, until recently," Byakuya said as he made his way up the stairs. The rest of the 'cult' were being mercilessly cut down by the Soul Reapers around them. "Had I known, I would have taken a greater interest in your upbringing."

Hanataro didn't understand what he meant by that, and so kept himself quiet until they reached the outside of the caves.

"Hanataro! Thank Kami!"

The Healer looked up to see Ganju, sitting astride his beloved giant boar with Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira on either side of him. "Ganju," Hanataro managed a brief smile before Byakuya set him down beside Rangiku.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Byakuya addressed the busty woman, "take Healer Yamada back to the Sereitei and straight to the Fourth Squad medical building. Do not stop until you reach Captain Unohana. Tell her what has transpired, and ask that she keep the Healer in her care until we return. Lieutenant Kira, if you would escort them."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku nodded and Izuru bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Byakuya turned to Ganju. "Shiba, you will remain here awhile longer and transport my Lieutenant. He is broken, and at his limit. I cannot allow him to return on his own power, it may well be too much for him."

"What do you mean, Captain?" Hanataro took a step forward but Rangiku latched on to his sleeve to stop him. "He's not- is he-?"

"He'll be fine, little Healer," Rangiku soothed. "He's one tough guy, don't forget that. Now, come on," she dropped to a crouch and Izuru placed Hanataro on her back. "Let's do as Captain Kuchiki says. You'll get to see Renji soon, I promise."

They took off across the Wastelands and Hanataro glanced back once to watch Byakuya disappear back inside the cavern.

Renji was alive. Hanataro was unsurprised to find himself crying again as he repeated the thought over and over in his head on the way back to the Sereitei. Renji was alive, and he would see him soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Oookay, this really should have been part of the last chapter but I wasn't sure I wanted anything quite that long, so it was split into two parts instead.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Not much. Yet.

Woot! Finally, a hint of action! And on another note: here you probably thought I was finished torturing the poor kid, hehe

* * *

><p>Hanataro paced back and forth in his medical room, despite having been told, frequently and by a number of different Healers including his own Captain, that he needed to rest. He just wouldn't, he <em>couldn't<em>, until Renji was safely within reach again. He had to be able to touch Renji, to make sure he hadn't just imagined it… Renji was alive. The thought was enough to make Hanataro giddy. He was alive, and would be here soon.

Hanataro paused as he remembered what Captain Kuchiki had said about Renji being 'broken'. He had to assume it meant the injuries the redhead had sustained when he had been thrown into the ground. Hanataro hoped they were not too severe. He sat down heavily on the hard bed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear the door open.

"It looks as though you've developed some bad habits during your stay with our favorite, albeit annoying, redhead."

Hanataro's head had shot up a the familiar voice. "Noriko!" He leaped off the bed and flew across the room. "Noriko, where is he-" Hanataro stopped a foot or so away from the Kuchiki woman, finally noticing the blood covering the front of her shihakusho. "What- what happened?"

Noriko followed his gaze and shrugged, wincing as she did so. "Takenaka," she said shortly. "He managed to get in a few hits before I could stop him. It's nothing to worry about," she added, seeing Hanataro's concerned expression. "They're not deep. Most of it is Hisagi's anyway. He's alright too, by the way."

"What about Renji?" Hanataro tried to dodge around her, but Noriko put out an arm to stop him.

"Let them stabilize him first," she said. "He's been injured badly, twice now. They will need to bandage him and perform some healing Kido before you will be allowed to see him."

"That could take hours!" Hanataro pleaded. "Please, Noriko. I just…I need to see him. I wont get in the way, I promise. Please."

Noriko bit her bottom lip, studying the Healer's desperate expression. "Alright," she finally conceded. "I'll talk to Retsu. Wait here." She gave him a stern look before disappearing back out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Noriko sighed in relief as she left the room. With that kind of energy, no doubt little Hanataro would be just fine. She had only taken a few steps when she met Captain Unohana coming out of a room down the hall. The older Healer was looking thoroughly harassed.<p>

"The Lieutenant will not be still," she griped in a rare moment of impatience. "I can't do anything for him if he continues this struggling."

"I seem to be having a similar difficulty," Noriko nodded. "How do you want to handle this?"

They shared a long, knowing look before Unohana sighed in defeat. "It's really against protocol," she said, "but I suppose you had better take Hanataro in there, before Lieutenant Abarai kills himself trying to escape."

Noriko grinned and returned to the room that held the restless Healer. "An excellent decision," she acknowledged.

* * *

><p>Hanataro was incredibly surprised when his Captain met him outside Renji's door, her expression one of serene understanding, and a hint of apprehension.<p>

"Hanataro," she greeted. "I will not lie to you. Lieutenant Abarai is in terrible shape. Several of his bones have been broken, and he has suffered severe lacerations across most of his body. I will allow you to see him," she held up one hand as Hanataro tried to interrupt, "on one condition. Do not over-excite him. He will recover, but he will still need several healing Kido. However at the moment, all he wants is you. Do you understand?"

Hanataro nodded numbly, his insides fluttering in a nervous reaction to his Captain's calm words. Renji was hurt, but he would be alright. He wanted to see Hanataro. He _wanted_ to see him. Hanataro began to bounce on the soles of his feet. "Yes Captain," he answered, doing his best to restrain himself in case she changed her mind. "I understand."

Unohana smiled and stepped away from the door. "Good," she said. "Go ahead then, Hanataro."

Hanataro looked from her to Noriko, who stood silently a few feet away, then went inside the room and closed the door with a soft click.

It was dark in the small room, the shades drawn to let in only a minimum amount of moonlight. A small lamp stood on the bedside table and was turned down to barely a glow.

Renji was laying motionless in the bed, one arm thrown over his face despite his injuries. His bright hair was in disarray across his pillow, and he was breathing heavily, his bandaged chest heaving in a way Hanataro knew must be painful for him.

"Renji," Hanataro said softly, taking another step into the room.

Renji's reaction was immediate. His arm came down from his face and he lifted his head up as high as he could manage. "Hanataro!" he gasped. "Hana!"

Hanataro was across the room before he realized it, Renji's heavily wrapped arms around him in a tight embrace. "Renji," he cried in relief. "I thought- you- were _dead_." His fingers curled into the pillow on either side of Renji's head, still wary of hurting the taller man.

"Shh," Renji soothed. He ran one long-fingered hand through Hanataro's hair. "It's alright, Hana. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't-" Renji's voice broke suddenly, and he pulled the Healer closer, lifting him up onto the bed despite the pain this action must have caused him.

"Renji," Hanataro hesitated. He didn't want to move suddenly and accidentally bump one of the Lieutenant's more severe injuries.

"'S fine," Renji assured him. He held the smaller Soul Reaper as close as his body would allow, which was still a nearly crushing embrace. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Renji voice was muffled by Hanataro's robe.

"No," the Healer answered. "I thought he'd killed you." Fresh tears were starting at the corners of his eyes. "I couldn't stand it-"

"I'm fine," Renji sounded relieved. His hands gripped the backs of Hanataro's shoulders, as if to reassure himself that the Healer was really there with him. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"You're not fine," Hanataro protested. "You're all cut up. You-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Renji tilted his head back and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was desperate at first, each expressing the worry, tension, loss and sheer _relief _of the other's survival that had passed through them in the last few hours. Hanataro's hands came up to tangle in Renji's hair, and Renji slowly ran his tongue along the Healer's bottom lip. Hanataro opened his mouth, and the kiss deepened into something more passionate, more driven.

This was what Hanataro had wanted to tell Renji before he was taken; how much he cared for and needed the other. He was unaware Renji was thinking along a similar line as hands opened robes, exploring places they hadn't dared to before this heart-wrenching incident.

Renji moaned as the Healer's hand brushed lightly over his hip, and Hanataro pulled away, thinking he had somehow hurt the Lieutenant.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little breathless.

Renji smiled up at him. "You worry too much." He suddenly felt very tired, and instead of continuing their previously intensifying activities, trailed kisses along Hanataro's exposed neck before leaning his head against the younger man's shoulder. "Stay with me, Hana?" he whispered. "Just a little longer."

"Of course," Hanataro smiled back. "I'll stay."

They lay together for a long time, gently caressing and sharing light kisses, until the lamp began to fade, and the first rays of the sun peeked out over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Outside in the hall, Noriko still stood beside Unohana, neither of the women speaking for a long time.<p>

Eventually, Noriko raised her head. "It appears they have finally settled down," she noted.

Unohana closed her cobalt eyes. "Tell me, Noriko," she said quietly. "It was Hitoshimaru Takenaka, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Noriko nodded. There seemed no point in denying it. "He was at the fore of it, anyway. I get the feeling he also told Hanataro about Izani Unohana and the real reason she was attacked all those years ago." She scowled, her teeth barely showing in her anger. "I should have made sure the bastard was dead the first time around."

Retsu Unohana's eyes opened and she turned away. "I don't suppose I will ever understand how my little sister managed to get herself involved with someone like that," she sighed.

"She was young," Noriko said sadly. "Perhaps she thought it was love, I don't know. Still, I can't imagine what Hanataro must have felt, knowing the truth. I tried to keep it from him, but…" she trailed of with a shake of her head.

"You've done what you could to protect him," Unohana assured her. "Thank you, Noriko, for bringing him back."

"It was a group effort," Noriko admitted. "Incidentally, I've had Shuhei take the devices to Captain Kurotsutchi. I may not care for the man, but I know he can figure out what was used in the pieces that so effectively blocked spiritual pressure. I don't suppose they've told you, Retsu. Three of the men involved in Takenaka's little coup were Soul Reapers. There is a theory going around that Hanataro may not have been the entire reason that group was formed."

Unohana pursed her lips with a frown. "No, I was not aware of that. Will a thorough investigation be conducted?"

"After this, I would be astonished if one were not," Noriko stared at the ground for a long moment. "I'm leaving, Retsu," she said. "I'll need to scan the Wastelands for anything else connected with this incident, to ensure Hanataro's safety. I do not know how long it will take, and I need to be sure Hanataro will be taken care of while I am gone. Byakuya has already given his word to keep an eye on the boy, but as his aunt perhaps you could lend a hand, when necessary." She studied the older woman closely before continuing. "I know you wanted to keep your relation a secret, to avoid the appearance of any favoritism on your part, yet in light of recent events..." Noriko turned away.

Unohana nodded again. "I thought that might be the real reason you wanted to speak with me. Of course, I will do what I can to protect Hanataro. That is a given. And there has been no favoritism. Hanataro has rightfully earned his Seat, and is getting stronger every year."

Noriko smiled. "I'm aware of it. And thank you." The Kuchiki woman sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm also exhausted. I'll check on Hisagi, then I'm going home." She turned and started down the hallway. "Tell me when they wake up?" It was more of a request than anything.

"Of course, Noriko," Unohana smiled. She waited until Noriko was out of sight before returning to her own office. "This is going to be a difficult mess to unravel," she sighed again to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Unknown to both of the women, Hanataro and Renji were still awake. Laying entwined on the bed inside the room, they listened to every word being spoken in the hallway.<p>

Renji tilted his head up to see the Healer's face. He hadn't known the relationship between Hanataro and the man who had tried, several times, to kill him. No one had told him anything when he arrived. Renji simply couldn't imagine someone wanting so badly to kill their own son, and he had to clamp down on the rising anger in his chest. He ran one finger down the Healer's cheek, knowing the younger man would need support to come to terms with the full impact of what had happened.

Renji sighed when Hanataro didn't respond to the light touch. "Hanataro? You gonna be okay?"

Hanataro wasn't sure how to answer the question so he simply didn't, burying his face in Renji's neck.

Renji sighed and rubbed the Healer's back soothingly. A difficult mess, indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't forget! Here's the next chapter! A little more developement this time, too. Well, developement that turned into nonsense, anyway. And as a forwarning, there will be a **lemon** in the _next_ one. **Lemon! **Now you can't be surprised. I'll have to work at it, though. Never written one before.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach. So there.

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>It was another three days before Renji was deemed fit to leave the Fourth Squad medical building, under strict instructions that he not do any heavy lifting for awhile longer. Hanataro had stayed in the building with him the entire time. The lacerations had all but healed, much faster than Hanataro's had owing to Renji's stronger spiritual pressure, and they returned to Renji's apartment together on the evening of the third day.<p>

Hanataro was supporting Renji from under one arm as the tall Lieutenant continued to complain about his mending ribs. He let Renji open the locking Kido before guiding him to the couch, aware of their change in rolls since the last time they had been here.

Hanataro sat down beside the grumbling man and smiled. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to perform another healing Kido?" he asked mildly. "I could, if you wanted me to."

"It's fine, Hana," Renji leaned back on the couch and draped one arm over the Healer. "Don't waste your energy. I'll be completely healed in a couple more days, anyway."

Hanataro smiled again and leaned carefully into Renji's side. He knew part of the constant complaining was solely for attention, and was happy to give it. He sighed as Renji's fingers found their way into his hair, curling around the back of his neck in a comforting gesture he was gradually becoming used to. It had been a little awkward at first, what with both parties not being very romantically suave, and Renji prone in a medical bed.

"Hanataro, about Takenaka," Renji started slowly, not sure if it was the time to breach such a subject. Due to the Healer's initial reaction, Renji had let the issue slide until now. "I didn't realize until the other night that he was your father. What Noriko said, I managed to put it together, though." He felt Hanataro curl in closer to his side. "Hana, whatever he told you-" Renji hesitated. "It was- the man was insane. None of it was your fault. You know that, right?"

When Hanataro continued to stare at Renji's knee, he reached down and cupped the smaller man's chin in his free hand, bringing it up to look into shining blue eyes. "Hey, listen to me," Renji said gently. "No one blames you, okay? Not me or Noriko, or anyone else. Got that?" He brushed his lips over Hanataro's forehead and released his chin. "It wasn't your fault."

Hanataro sighed. "I…guess I know that," he said quietly. "But still…a lot of people were hurt because of me. You were almost killed." He shuddered at the fresh memory.

Renji felt the tremor pass through the slight body next to him. "We went in there because we wanted to," he told him truthfully. "All of us. I told you before Hanataro, no one's just going to sit back and let something that terrible happen. Not if they're decent people."

Hanataro relaxed a little, leaning on Renji's shoulder. "How…how are they?"

"The others?" Renji asked. "They're fine. Rangiku and Izuru didn't get a scratch on them, and Shuhei, Ikaku and Yumichika's injuries were topical." He grinned suddenly. "In fact, I heard they got kicked out of the medical building by your ferocious aunt the second they were able to walk. Made too much noise, apparently."

Aunt. Hanataro smiled at that. Then he looked up at Renji. "You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, would you? I mean about Captain Unohana and me?"

"Not a problem," Renji agreed. "Just between us, I promise."

Hanataro sighed and leaned back into Renji's muscular shoulder. It had been a lot to take in, and he had been rolling this new information around in his head the days he had sat beside the sleeping Lieutenant. Takenaka, his father, had been a crazed, murderous genius. Captain Unohana was his mother's sister, the elder of the two by what she had said. Renji was alive and recovering. Noriko was leaving.

The information about Renji still made him incredibly grateful even as he sat next to the other man, but the last one bothered him more than he had expected it to. Noriko was still very nearly a stranger to him, and yet the sudden announcement of her departure cut Hanataro deeper than he liked to admit, even to himself. He looked down at his hands and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Noriko," Hanataro mumbled. "I guess I was just hoping to get to know her a little better, but now she's leaving." He leaned his head against Renji's shoulder as the redhead patted his hand comfortingly.

"She's doing it for you," Renji reminded him. "And I don't think its all because of a promise. I think she actually cares about you, Hana." He smiled and brought one arm up behind the Healer, playing with soft strands of black hair. "My guess is," he continued, "you're probably a lot like your mother. Maybe that's what Noriko sees."

Hanataro felt a little bit better after that.

A faint, almost inaudible tapping sounded at the window, and Hanataro stiffened immediately. He was still very nervous after nearly being killed twice.

"It's okay," Renji slid out from behind the Healer and stood from the couch with a low groan. "It's just a Hell Butterfly. Obnoxious little buggers." He walked over to the window and opened it, letting the small black soul insect land lightly on his finger. Renji stood still while the message was being conveyed, turning around as the butterfly took of again. "We're getting some company," he announced. "Shuhei and Noriko, sounds like. They've got the results back on those devices Shuhei took to the Twelfth Squad."

Hanataro sat a little straighter on the couch. He hadn't actually seen Noriko since the woman had escorted him to Renji's room a few days earlier. He wondered what she could have been doing during that time. Hanataro smiled, then tilted his head in thought. "Why is Lieutenant Hisagi coming, too?" he wondered out loud.

Renji snorted, and Hanataro looked at him curiously. "I think I have a pretty good guess," the redhead grinned. "When we were still at the Soul Academy, Shuhei was my superior classmate. He was in charge of teaching us youngsters several of the more higher level training techniques before we passed our grades. But Noriko was Shuhei's instructor, and from what I hear, she was pretty damn strict."

"Okay," Hanataro said slowly, "but why is that funny?"

"I think Shuhei had a crush on his teacher," Renji said bluntly. He smirked at Hanataro's look of dawning realization. "See what I mean? I was starting to wonder why he was tailing her everywhere. Seems like he still has a pretty high level of, shall we say respect, for her." Renji's grin widened. "Didn't realize Shuhei had such a fetish for being controlled."

Hanataro giggled. "She's not that bad," he reasoned. His smile faded a little at the corners. "I suppose it really is too bad she's leaving, then."

Renji looked like he was going to say something else when a knock sounded at the door of his apartment. "Damn, they're quick," he muttered. He walked gingerly over to his door and opened it. "Hey, how's it- Rukia!"

Rukia was standing between Noriko and Shuhei, wearing a dark blue kimono printed with large orange flowers. The colors brought out the recently returned flush to her pale cheeks. "Hello, Renji," she greeted his stunned expression with a smile. "Sorry to intrude but I wanted to see Hanataro. I haven't really had the chance for the last couple of weeks, since Byakuya wouldn't let me out without a full escort."

Renji moved aside to let the three into his kitchen and closed the door behind them. "Yeah?" he said. "How'd you escape?"

"Shuhei promised to bring us back personally," Noriko explained. "And to transport Rukia, so she wouldn't strain her soul too much. Not that I couldn't have done it, myself," she added under her breath. "He's so fussy sometimes."

Renji had to assume she meant Byakuya and shot a sideways glance at Shuhei, noting the slight pallor of the other Lieutenant's face. He had to hid a grin. Renji could about imagine how intimidated Shuhei must have been in the presence of Byakuya Kuchiki while swearing to take care of _both_ of the terrifying Captain's younger sisters. Poor man.

Rukia swept away toward Hanataro, leaving the other three in the kitchen, and sat down beside the Healer. She took both of his hands in her own and smiled. "Hanataro, I'm so glad you're alright," she said happily. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Miss Rukia," Hanataro assured her, ever so polite to his superiors, whether they were on a more personal level or not. "Nothing to worry about. But are you sure you should be out of bed just yet? You don't have to strain yourself for my sake."

So very like Hanataro, Renji thought as Rukia waved off the inquiry. Always so much more concerned with the well-being of others than with his own. He watched the exchange for awhile longer before Noriko pulled his attention away.

"Renji," she frowned at him. "You didn't suffer any brain damage in that attack, did you?"

"Of course not," Renji looked down at her, bemused. "Why?"

"Because I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and all you've been doing in that time is drool over Hanataro. Pay attention, please." Noriko gave him another assessing glance before nodding toward Shuhei. "Maybe you should try," she addressed the dark-haired Lieutenant. "Hit him with a stick, or something."

Shuhei smiled helplessly and shrugged his shoulders, silently conveying the message that he wasn't about to get in the middle of it.

"Hey!" Renji growled at Noriko. He blushed as he realized the Healer had heard the comment and turned away quickly. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, dropping his voice. "Why are you being so pushy all of the sudden?"

"Because I won't have another chance to explain everything fully," Noriko answered. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Hanataro spoke up from the couch. Rukia was still sitting next to him, wearing a sympathetic expression. "So soon?"

Noriko smiled at him gently. "I've only stayed this long to make sure you would recover completely," she told him, "and to keep up with Renji's paperwork as a favor to Byakuya. But I can't waste any more time, now. I'll be gone first thing in the morning. I'm sorry."

Hanataro sat still for awhile, apparently thinking quite hard. Then he smiled. "Alright. Do you know when you'll be coming back?"

"Probably not for awhile," Noriko replied, sounding regretful. She sighed when Hanataro seemed to sink into the couch a little. "I don't know how long it will take exactly, but the Wastelands are an expansive area. Maybe a year, maybe more."

Rukia patted Hanataro's shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be fine," she soothed. "Noriko's strong, she'll come back."

With Rukia left to tend to Hanataro's concerns, Renji turned his attention back to the Fire Master. "So then," he started, leaning on the counter. "What about these devices? The ones that block spiritual pressure."

Noriko nodded slowly as if trying to reorganize her thoughts. "They were designed by someone with a lot of knowledge about the properties of Seki Seki rock," she started. "Somehow, the energy of the rock was transferred and reflected on a compatible base, giving a strong, convex shield to the spiritual pressure."

"Huh?" Renji said intelligently.

"It's kinda like a two-way mirror," Shuhei put in. "Hides the pressure without disabling it to any extent. In fact," he glanced at Noriko, "seems like it boosts it a little. When I was fighting the bastards in the cave, I hit one in the chest with Kazeshini, accidentally put a crack in the thing hangin' off his clothes. I felt a bit of pressure and hit it again. It was like a punch to the gut at first, but when I ripped the thing off completely, it dropped down to a weaker level."

"Yeah," Renji remembered the force of the spiritual pressures of the men in the cave before he had cut the devices from their clothing. "Do you know where those damn things came from?"

"Not exactly," Noriko shook her head. "But if I had to guess, I would say Takenaka made them himself. He was always very talented with energies, and also very imaginative."

"Don't talk about it like it was a good thing," Renji scowled. "Twisted, psychotic-" he cut himself off as he noticed Hanataro watching them from the living area and bared his teeth in a frustrated snarl instead.

"It's not a compliment, Renji," Noriko said evenly. "I'm simply acknowledging the skills of the maker. I'll have to accept them if I want to discover the source of the devices and confiscate any that might remain. That's all." She sighed and pitched her volume a little lower. "I understand how you feel. It's difficult think of Takenaka as anything but a deranged, heartless demon. The thing is, he didn't start out that way. I need to fully understand the madness behind his actions to know if there was anything else he had been planning."

Renji stared at the floor without answering. He was still so angry, about everything, and couldn't process how Noriko managed not to lose her temper as well. She was right and he knew it, but that hardly made him feel any better about the situation. He was also slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to take care of Takenaka himself, but appreciated that it was more Noriko's place to do it. His snarl faded to a frown as Noriko spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Take care of Hanataro, wont you?"

Renji looked up at her in surprise. "You still trust me to do that after what happened?"

"You mean after you nearly killed yourself trying to protect him?" Noriko smiled knowingly. "Yes, I believe I do." She took in his disheartened expression and sighed again. "It was hardly your fault, you know. Don't be so hard on yourself."

It was very nearly the same thing Renji had said to Hanataro not that long ago, but he was having a difficult time believing it, himself. He should have been more attentive to begin with. Renji frowned again as he remembered something and tilted his head at Noriko. "By the way," he said. "How did you know there would be another attack?"

Noriko shrugged. "I didn't," she admitted. "I was being overly-cautious and paranoid. Can you blame me?"

"Then, how did you know where he was when those bastards took him? Out of all the places in the Wastelands, why that one?"

Noriko paused for a moment before answering, "It was only a hunch, but that cave was the same location where I confronted Takenaka the first time, after he killed Izani. I had a feeling he would want to finish it there. I was right." She curled her lip in distaste. "That pathetic excuse for a Soul Reaper was always so predictable."

"He was a Soul Reaper?" Renji sounded surprised.

"You hadn't figured that out? Of course he was. How dense of you." Noriko raised a brow at the redhead as Renji scowled at her again. "A few of the others were as well. Head Captain Yamamoto is going to keep a close eye on this, I have a feeling. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to spend some time with Hanataro, before I have to go." She walked over to the couch and sat on the Healer's other side.

"Lucky little punk," Shuhei said good-naturedly. "Look at him; women fawning all over him and he doesn't even appreciate it." He cut a sideways look at Renji. "You'd better keep an eye on that one, Abarai," he joked. "He's becomin' pretty damn popular lately."

Renji chuckled as he watched Noriko push Hanataro's hair from his eyes in a motherly gesture. "I'm not too worried," he said. "And what about you?" He looked at his friend shrewdly. "Don't remember you ever giving someone so much of your time before unless it was work related."

"It was," Shuhei insisted, despite the faint blush across the bridge of his nose. "She's been out of the loop so long, I was just helpin' her with the paperwork and such."

"Sure," Renji attempted to act like he believed the lie. "Course you were."

"What about you?" the other Lieutenant countered. "I specifically remember ya sayin' that ya weren't gonna get in the Healer's pants." He had leaned forward to whisper this last part, dark eyes sparking in amusement.

"I didn't say that," Renji grinned. "I said I wasn't _trying_ to, and I haven't."

"Yet," Shuhei snorted. "I see the way ya look at him, Renji. You're not nearly as sneaky as ya like to think, ya know."

"Yeah," Renji's smile grew. "I know."

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight by the time Noriko stood and pulled Hanataro into a tight but brief hug. "Now listen," she started. "I want you to remember everything I've told you. You're more important than you realize, Hanataro. Do you believe me?"<p>

He didn't, but Hanataro nodded anyway. "Alright Noriko," he managed. "Please…be careful."

"Always," the Fire Master grinned. She looked at Renji. "You behave yourself, you red baboon," she warned. "I don't think I'll need to tell you what will happen if I come back and Hanataro is upset. For _any_ reason."

Renji couldn't find it in him to take her seriously. "Try not to get into too much trouble, you pain in the ass," he said amicably. "Don't go doing anything stupid."

Noriko smirked at him, kissed Hanataro on the forehead and left with Rukia and Shuhei in tow.

Renji was alone with Hanataro again and he couldn't help but be happy about it, despite the fact that the short Healer was looking slightly miserable. He sidled a little closer and put his arm around Hanataro's shoulders. "It'll be just fine," he said. "She's come back from the Wastelands before, remember?"

Hanataro smiled up at him. "Yes, I remember." He turned and wrapped his arms gently around Renji's waist, careful of the Lieutenant's tender sides.

Renji noticed this. "I'm not going to break, Hana," he said softly, leaning down to press his lips against Hanataro's. He had only meant to give him a quick kiss, but when the Healer ran his hands up Renji's back and moaned quietly, the tall redhead felt his body react immediately and in a very unchaste manner. He deepened the kiss and tightened his hold, igniting the heat between them in an instant.

Renji curled the fingers of one hand in Hanataro's hair, completely lost in the feel and taste of the intoxicating Healer. He moved his other hand down Hanataro's back to his waist and down over trim hips before coming back up again and repeating the process.

Hanataro pulled back a fraction, eyes closed. "Renji," he half-moaned breathlessly, bringing one hand up to the back of Renji's neck before the other man pulled him in for another devouring kiss.

Their reactions to each other were intensifying with every move, fingers picking up speed, becoming more desperate for the touch of warm skin underneath them. Renji moved back just enough to slip his hand into the front of Hanataro's shihakusho and earned an appreciative groan from the Healer. He felt deft fingers working at the tie of his obi and had to forcefully keep himself in check.

This was beginning to feel a little different from their previous encounters, and Renji broke away long enough to say, "Room. Now."

Hanataro didn't protest as Renji kissed him again before the redhead turned and pulled him out of the living area, down the hall to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Gah, I've had this thing half-finished _forever_! I'm sorry! I just couldn't seem to get these two to cooperate enough to do what I had planned, the stubborn little buggers *shakes fist*. On top of that, the first one I had written was eaten by my demon computer and I had to start all over again. Sorry if it's a little crappy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, they belong to Tite Kubo.

Warnings: The long-promised **LEMON **so don't read the first part if you don't like smex scenes.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hanataro allowed Renji to guide him back to the futon, their lips still pressed together, hands pulling at clothing as Renji lowered them both to the mat. Skin met skin and Hanataro moaned against the Lieutenant's mouth as Renji pressed him down into the futon. A moment later he put his hands on Renji's shoulders to stop him.<p>

"Wait," Hanataro panted. "Your injuries…"

"They're fine," Renji murmured as he moved his lips to the Healer's pale neck. "Don't worry about me, Hana." He held himself up on one hand and moved the other down to the bulge in Hanataro's hakama, giving a wolfish grin when the smaller man moaned at the touch. Renji's fingers parted the fabric easily and he took Hanataro in a light grip, moving his hand in a few light strokes.

"Renji…" Hanataro breathed, hips arching as he clutched the Lieutenant closer. "Ah…"

Renji's control, already stretched thin, began to break around the edges and he drew away for a moment. He smiled when Hanataro stared up at him in confusion before untying the Healer's obi and pulling the rest of the fabric away from thin hips and long white legs. The sight was breathtaking and Renji leaned back down to kiss Hanataro hungrily, his free hand running along the lithe body underneath him.

Hanataro reached up and yanked Renji's shihakusho off his shoulders, pushing the older Soul Reaper back to remove it completely, licking at the black tattoos slashed across the redhead's chest and neck and careful of the bandaging still wrapped around Renji's ribs.

Renji was a bit surprised at the force of Hanataro's actions but quickly decided he liked it. He tossed his shihakusho to the side and leaned back down to grind his clothed erection against the other's exposed one, earning another long moan from the black-haired Healer. Pulling Hanataro up further on the futon, he began a trail down the pale body, licking and gently nipping at the skin, causing Hanataro to groan at the sensations. Renji turned his attention first to one pink nipple, then the other, before moving along down the flat stomach to stop inches away from the Healer's straining erection.

Renji looked up into light blue eyes watching him with a lust-hazed gaze. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he said quietly.

"I," Hanataro panted. "I don't want you to stop." His voice was shaking slightly, but the grip on Renji's shoulder was firm.

Renji nodded once and in one movement swallowed Hanataro to the hilt, running his tongue along the underside of the swollen member.

Hanataro threw his head back with a loud moan, arching into the heat of the mouth driving him half crazy. His hand moved from the broad shoulder to Renji's hair and he wasted no time snapping the band holding long red tresses, his fingers tangling in them immediately, pulling and urging the other on. He felt the heat coiling in in his abdomen and gave another moan as Renji drew away, only to take him in again.

Renji moved his tongue along the Healer's shaft up to the head, licking and teasing for a moment before letting go completely and pushing himself up, getting to his feet without warning.

Hanataro was, once again, confused by the sudden action and watched as Renji walked to his closet, returning a moment later with a small bottle in one hand.

Renji stretched himself over Hanataro and kissed him again, slowly this time. He then pulled away enough to whisper, "Do you want to, Hanataro?"

Hanataro stayed silent for a moment and Renji felt his heart hammering in his chest. If the Healer thought they were going too far, he would back off immediately, no matter how much he himself wanted this. He waited for another breath, dark eyes locked on the Healer's face.

Hanataro reached up and dragged Renji back down to kiss him fiercely, his thin arms wrapping around the Lieutenant's neck. "More than anything," he answered. "Please, Renji."

Renji groaned as Hanataro's tongue pushed into his mouth in a surprising show of dominance, returning the kiss just as heatedly. He opened the bottle in his hand with a flick of his thumb and squeezed a bit of the oil onto his fingers. Renji broke away from the kiss to watch the Healer's face again as he slowly lowered his hand, pressing his index finger against the tight ring of Hanataro's opening.

Hanataro gave a faint nod and Renji pushed inside, keeping still for a few seconds before moving his finger cautiously. When Hanataro didn't complain he carefully added a second finger, even more slowly than the first. Hanataro let out a tiny squeak and Renji paused to allow him time to adjust before moving again.

Soon the Healer nodded to continue, his legs on either side of the Lieutenant's hips, and gasped as Renji began to stretch him in earnest. It was uncomfortable at first. Hanataro curled his fingers into the long red hair and tried to relax against the intrusion as best he could, giving an appreciative groan when Renji's other hand began to stroke him in time with the thrusting fingers.

Renji adjusted his angle and Hanataro arched up when a sudden pleasure shot through his body. "Ah! Renji!" He continued to writhe when Renji hit the same spot a few more times before pulling his fingers half-way out and adding a third. Hanataro winced but focused instead on the hand moving along his erection, his breathing evening out as the pain faded quickly, replaced with a nearly unbearable pleasure.

"Renji," he panted again. "Please…"

The tall redhead removed his fingers and untied his obi, kicking the rest of his clothing away before repositioning himself above the Healer. He gently lifted Hanataro's hips and aligned himself with the slick opening. At another small nod, Renji began slowly, carefully, inching his way inside, shuddering and gasping with the effort of holding himself back.

Hanataro held still as best he could, trying not to cry out at the pain of being stretched so far. Renji was not a small man in any sense, and by the time he was fully encased inside the Healer, Hanataro was biting his lip hard enough to bruise.

Renji stopped and waited for a sign to move again, hands clenched on either side of Hanataro's head. The heat was intense, the urge to drive into the warm body sheathing him nearly overwhelming. To distract them both the taller man planted light kisses across Hanataro's forehead, down his cheeks to his lips.

"You okay?" Renji asked quietly, his arms beginning to shake with the effort of holding still inside the Healer.

"Yeah," Hanataro answered after a pause. "Move, Renji."

Renji took a deep breath and pulled half-way out before slowing pushing in again, growling at the feeling of the muscles tightening around him. He heard Hanataro gasp in pain and waited another moment before repeating the action.

After a few more gentle thrusts Hanataro's legs tightened around the redhead's waist, pulling him in even further. Renji's pace quickened and one hand moved down to tilt the smaller man's hips, driving in deeper.

"Ah!" Hanataro gripped Renji's arms as the same spike of pleasure as before washed over him again, completely obliterating all traces of pain as his body reacted to the sensations setting his nerves on fire. "Kami! _Renji!_"

Renji moaned loudly at the sound of his own name being shouted by the Healer, his control driven to breaking point, hips rocking forward in time with his own pounding heart. He leaned down again to capture soft lips, groaning as he felt his groin tighten with a rapidly approaching release.

It had been too long, he wanted the Healer too badly to manage his control for very much longer. His hand stroked the Healer with a renewed frenzy, the younger man groaning and gasping at the double sensations.

Hanataro's fingers tightened in Renji's hair as his body began to tense without warning. "Renji-!"

Renji buried his face in Hanataro's neck as the muscles around him squeezed and gripped in a mind-melting heat, the Healer's seed pulsing onto his fingers. He felt himself tipping over the edge, helped along by the loud moans of the trembling man underneath him, and gave into the feeling with another few shallow thrusts.

They lay still for several long moments, shaking from the after-shocks of their intense love-making, until Renji finally had the frame of mind to roll off Hanataro before he crushed him. He reached over to grab his discarded shihakusho and clean up some of the mess before settling down again, not missing Hanataro's dazed look as he watched.

Renji stretched out on his back and pulled the black-haired Healer into a tight embrace, pulling the blanket up from the foot of the futon to cover them both . He moved one hand in soothing circles along Hanataro's lower back to try to ease the discomfort he was no doubt feeling.

Hanataro settled into Renji's bigger frame and rested his head on the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Renji?"

"Hm?"

"Do you-" Hanataro hesitated. "Are you sure? Do you really want…"

Renji's arms tightened around the short Healer and he sighed. "Yes, Hana," he answered the unfinished question. "Without a doubt. You're the one I want. That okay?"

Hanataro smiled tiredly against Renji's shoulder. "More than okay," he murmured.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Renji woke the next morning to a warm weight pressed to his side and a thin hand running gently through his hair. He turned to look at Hanataro and winced as the movement caused a dull ache to shoot through his mending ribs.<p>

"You might have over-done it a little," Hanataro said quietly. He smiled at Renji's chuckle of agreement and continued brushing his fingers through the Lieutenant's bright hair. "Not that I'm complaining at all."

Renji grinned before reaching over and running his hand down Hanataro's side. "You sore?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hanataro nodded. "It's fine, though. I don't have to go back in to my Squad until tomorrow."

"Hm," Renji pulled Hanataro in closer to nuzzle at the pale neck in front of him, forgetting about his sore ribs when the Healer snuggled in and sighed contentedly. He could stay like this forever, let the worlds go about their own business and remain curled in bed with the intoxicating Healer until the sky fell down on top of them. Renji kissed Hanataro's skin in slow, languid motions and smiled when Hanataro let out another long breath, already feeling the beginnings of arousal at the sounds.

A loud knocking sound broke through the couple's peaceful moment and Renji laughed at the scowl that crossed Hanataro's face as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked down at the younger man with a grin. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet," he said. He pressed his lips briefly to the faint blush on Hanataro's nose and got to his feet, noting the way the Healer's blue eyes followed his movements as he pulled on a fresh yukata and ran one hand through his loose hair before leaving the bedroom.

Hanataro sat up on Renji's futon and leaned back against the wall, thinking about the previous night and smiling at the rush of feelings the memories conjured. It had been his first time and although he had nothing to compare it to, Hanataro doubted it would have been so good, so _intense_, if it had been with anyone else but the redhead.

Hanataro continued to smile until he heard Renji's voice trailing down the hallway from the near the front door, followed immediately by another voice, this one decidedly feminine. His heart jumped as he thought of Noriko. Perhaps the Kuchiki woman had changed her mind, and was not leaving after all. Hanataro had just reached for his clothing when he realized the voice didn't belong to the dark-haired Fire Master. He felt an almost immediate disappointment as his memory identified it as belonging to Lieutenant Matsumoto.

Hanataro sighed and stood up, stepping into his hakama and securing it before looking around for his shihakusho. He should have known Noriko wouldn't change her mind but it was still disheartening to remember that fact. Fully dressed, he sat down heavily on the futon and waited for Renji to come back from the living area.

After a few minutes Renji returned to the bedroom, his face much more serious than when he had left. Hanataro looked up at him with a slight apprehension at seeing such an expression, but waited as patiently as he could for Renji to start speaking.

Renji crossed the room in a few long strides and sat next to the Healer, putting one arm around him and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Do you want to go to the Second Division today?" he asked quietly.

Hanataro frowned, trying to work out what the redhead was talking about, and tensed a bit when he did. Right, he thought. The private memorial for those two guards who had been killed the night the Healer was taken would be held at noon on the Stealth Force training grounds. He had been invited to join the Second Squad members for it, although Hanataro still hadn't figured out why, seeing as he was the reason the men were dead to begin with. He buried his face in Renji's shoulder. "I…"

"You don't have to," Renji told him gently. "But I'll go with you, if you decide to do it."

Hanataro was grateful for the offer, and after a few more minutes decided to finally face the thing that had been eating at him since that night. Maybe going would help ease the pain a little, too. He hadn't known the men personally, but they had given up their lives in an attempt to protect him, and Hanataro couldn't imagine ever being able to fully repay them for it. This was a good start, though.

"All right," he agreed. "We'll go."

* * *

><p>The memorial was brief, lasting only about ten minutes and cutting directly to the point from beginning to end. Renji would have thought it insulting, had it been any other Squad. The Stealth Force was different however, and even at the deaths of their own they worked with quiet efficiency. It was over before the other members could become too distraught, and they left as quickly and quietly as they had come until only Renji and Hanataro were standing at the side of the training grounds. Renji looked down at the silent Healer.<p>

"You alright, Hanataro?"

Hanataro thought about this for a moment. "Not really," he admitted. "But I will be."

Renji sighed and took Hanataro by the elbow, leading him gently away from the Second Squad grounds. "'Kay. Let's go home, then." He smiled down at the Healer, who looked back up at him with an unreadable expression before lowering his gaze.

_Home? _Hanataro thought. He liked the way Renji said that, even if it was unintentional, but still… They couldn't stay the way they were forever.

"Renji," the Healer started slowly as they began to walk toward the road. His eyes, previously locked on his sandals, moved up to Renji's face as he frowned thoughtfully. "I… Well, I've been thinking, and…why are you looking at me like that?" He paused his steps at the redhead's expression of dawning apprehension. "What's wrong?"

Renji was trying not to panic, mentally kicking himself for pushing Hanataro the way he had the night before. He had practically _molested_ the younger man, for Kami's sake! Renji fought to remain calm through the painful swirling of his mind. He had crossed a line, he was sure, and now Hanataro was going to tell him it had all been a big mistake and they should just be friends, or-

"I'll get my things this afternoon," the Healer continued, oblivious to the redhead's internal struggle.

Renji averted his eyes. Here it comes-

"I could probably go back to my own rooms now," Hanataro was still studying the Lieutenant with a small amount of concern. "Since Takenaka is gone and all." He reached out and brushed his fingers along Renji's sleeve. "Really Renji, what's wrong?"

Renji had been biting his lip with his head turned away, but moved his dark gaze back to Hanataro's face at the light touch on his arm. "I'm sorry, Hana," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I…I understand if you don't want…"

"What are you talking about?" Hanataro frowned. "I thought I made that clear last night. Are you…you don't want to be with me?" His brow drew down in uncharacteristic anger, or maybe it was hurt. "You should have said so before we-"

"No, that's not it," Renji interrupted quickly. He took Hanataro's hands in his and leaned forward a little. "I've never wanted anything more, I mean it. But if you're not sure, if you're not ready or you need some space, I'll understand."

Hanataro stared at him for a long moment before realization came to him and he smiled. "Renji," he said patently. "I only meant that I can't exactly move into your rooms permanently, can I? Of course I want this, I'll just be staying at my place." He shook his head, still smiling. "And you say _I_ worry too much."

Renji paused, thinking this over, and laughed suddenly as he recognized his mistaken assumptions and felt a swell of relief at Hanataro's words. "Yeah," he agreed. "Guess you're right. I think I'm just a little worried you'll disappear on me again. Sorry."

"I wont disappear," Hanataro promised. "I want…I want to be with you. If that's alright." Hanataro dropped his gaze again, a light blush across his nose.

Renji pulled him in closer, looping one arm over Hanataro's shoulders as they continued to the road and turned toward Renji's apartment. "It's more than alright," he said, half to himself. "It's perfect."


End file.
